Strange
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Setahun sudah Shun lalui sebagai anggota klub basket Todai, banyak yang telah berubah. Munculnya sosok Satsuki yang seolah hilang arah akibat kepergian sang sahabat untuk meraih mimpi di Amerika dengan perlahan memicu sifat berbeda Shun padanya./... Kau bisa menjadikan aku alasan untukmu .../... Aku akan menjadikanmu alasan untukku .../
1. A New Manager and The Reason

_**12 April 2017**_

Iris kelam itu memandang lembut sebuah bangunan penuh kenangan. Satu tahun sudah ia tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Ah! Rasanya ia ingin sekali berlari di dalam gedung dengan lantai berlapis kayu tersebut. Seperti dulu saat ia masih mengenakan seragam putih bernomor punggung lima.

Pemuda dengan pakaian berupa jeans panjang dan kaus hitam polos itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk gimnasium. Ia membuka pintu untuk bergegas masuk dan memutar kembali semua kenangan indahnya di sini. Canda, tawa, dan sedihnya. Pahit pun manisnya bergabung bersama klub basket. Ah! Demi Tuhan, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Sosok tinggi bernama Shun Izuki itu adalah figur humoris yang pernah mengisi satu posisi di klub basket Seirin selama tiga tahun, beberapa prestasi berhasil ditorehkan dengan juara Winter Cup sebagai hasil terbaiknya.

Saat berjalan satu langkah, ia harus terhenti ketika bahu tegap pemuda itu ditepuk dari belakang. Sekejap atensinya beralih pada sosok laki-laki berambut biru yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kuroko!" Pemuda itu terkejut melihat rekannya dulu saat masih bergabung dengan klub basket Seirin. Wajah tanpa ekspresi, baju kaus putih, celana _training_. Tampak tak berubah sama sekali penampilannya sejak dulu.

" _Hai,_ _Senpai_." Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya menyapanya dengan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuroko?" Pemuda bermata hitam yang terasa lembut dan tajam itu bertanya.

"Aku melihatmu melewati tempatku membeli _vanilla_ _-shake_ di dekat lampu merah situ."

"Hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis sangat berguna untuk menjadi _stalker._ " Laki-laki humoris garing itu berujar dengan malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Izuki- _senpai_?" Tetsuya bertanya sembari mendahului Shun untuk masuk ke dalam gimnasium.

"Hanya ingin bernostalgia."

Di dalam mereka hanya berjalan menuju tiap sudut lapangan, mengenang hal apapun yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Kilas bayangan sang pelatih perempuan berambut coklat pendek tengah marah-marah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka.

"Jadi ke mana kau melanjutkan perguruan tinggimu?" Shun bertanya, sebagai senior tentunya ia juga harus memberinya arahan di bidang akademis.

"Aku gagal masuk Todai. Sekarang aku akan bekerja sambil belajar untuk ujian kembali tahun depan." Kuroko menjawab dengan tampang biasa, membuat seniornya melongo, ekspresi wajah datar bukanlah mimik kecewa pada umumnya. Gagal masuk Universitas Tokyo atau yang lebih sering dikenal dengan Todai adalah hal biasa, lantaran saingan dari peserta ujian adalah puluhan bahkan ratusan ribu orang.

"Belajar dengan rajin, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi juniorku lagi di sana. Apalagi bila kau mengambil jurusan manajemen sepertiku, kau akan sering bertemu dengan orang jenius ini." Secara tidak langsung mantan wakil kapten Seirin itu menyombongkan dirinya. Untuk laki-laki cerdas sepertinya tentu hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sangat sulit, karena Shun sendiri saat melewati ujian masuk ia hanya belajar semalam sebagai persiapan.

Obrolan mereka kembali berlanjut dan terdominasi tentang generasi basket Seirin yang sekarang, Kagami Taiga yang berhasil masuk NBA walau masih berada di bangku cadangan, dan tentunya obrolan mengenai perguruan tinggi menjadi topik hangat untuk dibahas lantaran Tetsuya belum lama gagal lolos ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di Todai. Seolah tak memahami perasaan laki-laki berambut biru tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Momoi- _san_ berhasil masuk Todai, dia mengambil jurusan manajemen."

"Gadis yang mengaku kekasihmu, tetapi selalu bersama Aomine?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Soal Aomine- _kun_ dia menyusul Kagami- _kun_ ke Amerika seminggu lalu."

"Ah! Mereka pasti akan menjadi pemain inti di klub mereka." Shun berujar santai, ia memang tipikal orang yang memperhatikan sekitarnya. Meski paras tampan itu terkesan dingin, tetapi sifatnya berbeda dan sesekali melakukan lelucon tak lucu tentang kata yang mirip, seperti; papa-papaya, papa-payung, dan papa-payah.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan cepat, keduanya pun berjalan keluar area sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu terlahirnya tim basket yang mampu mengalahkan sekolah berprestasi di cabang basket.

Setelah saling memberi salam mereka berjalan pada arah yang berlawanan.

Shun hanya berjalan santai untuk segera pulang dan membersihkan diri, besok adalah hari perekrutan klub di kampus, tentu akan melelahkan. Sebaiknya ia tidur cepat malam ini.

.

.

 _ **Strange**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan_ _ **100% valid**_

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa:_ _ **typo(s)**_ _dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

 _ **13 April 2017**_

 _ **Universitas Tokyo**_

Suasana luar gedung kampus tampak sangat ramai dengan berjejernya stan dari seluruh klub di Universitas Tokyo. Suara bising teriakan dari tiap anggota klub mewarnai pendengaran semua orang di sana, demi menarik atensi dari mahasiswa baru yang mungkin ingin bergabung ke dalam klub.

Di depan pintu gedung kampus tampak seorang gadis berambut indah sewarna bunga sakura. Dengan setelan blazer hitam dan rok pendek di atas lutut membuatnya terlihat tampak dewasa mengingat usianya baru akan genap 19 tahun pada 4 Mei nanti.

Tempat ini terasa sangat asing, atau mungkin hidup barunya yang sangat berbeda. Pasalnya sang sahabat yang telah ia kenal sejak kecil telah pergi ke Amerika untuk mengejar mimpi.

Mungkin melihat-lihat stan klub di kampusnya tidak buruk, atau mungkin ia harus mencari kesibukan lain, barangkali ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Iris fusia milik gadis cantik itu menjelajahi satu per satu stan yang ada di sana. Klub memasak? Apa ia harus belajar memasak? Ia ingat teman berambut ungu gondrong dengan tinggi dua meter pernah nyaris merenggang nyawa akibat masakannya yang terbilang tak dapat dicerna perut manusia normal.

Klub minum teh, paduan suara, sepak bola, seni budaya, _baseball_ , rugbi, dan satu klub terlewat lantaran tertutup oleh barisan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi seangkatan dengannya.

Ia penasaran dengan hal tersebut, gadis bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki itu berjalan mendekat. Sulit sekali melewati kerumunan mahasiswa di sana, seolah menerobos kumpulan ibu-ibu ganas saat ada diskon besar-besaran.

" _Aku mau mendaftar!"_

" _Tolong formulir pendaftarannya!"_

" _Ternyata dilihat dari dekat lebih tampan!"_

Suara itu sangat jelas gadis manis itu dengar dari kerumunan mahasiswa yang tengah ia terobos.

Ia berhasil lewat. Kemudian ia melihat stan yang sangat ramai ini.

Sepasang bola mata Satsuki membelalak melihat tiga orang yang tak asing baginya. Tampak tiga orang laki-laki duduk bersebelahan dengan kompak mengenakan jaket putih bertuliskan 'Tokyo'. Dari sebelah kiri terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat tinggi besar yang ia tahu adalah wakil kapten klub basket Kaijo, Koji Kobori. Di sebelahnya ada sosok pirang mantan _small forward_ sekaligus kapten Shutoku, Yuya Miyaji. Dan seorang _point guard_ berkemampuan setara pemain nasional, Shun Izuki.

"Momoi- _san_?" Shun bersuara lebih dulu saat sorot mata tajamnya menangkap perempuan cantik berambut merah jambu.

"Izuki- _san_?" Satsuki masih belum memproses apa yang tengah ia lihat. Ia baru tahu ada orang yang cukup ia kenal berada satu universitas dengannya.

"Kobori- _senpai,_ aku pergi dulu sebentar." Shun berujar pada sosok berambut coklat dan berbadan tinggi tegap.

"Jangan lupa rapat." Balas Koji Kobori.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya tak lupa mengambil selembar kertas yang terdapat di meja.

"Ayo ikut aku."

"Eh?!"

Shun langsung menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Satsuki untuk keluar dari kerumunan.

.

Niat awal perempuan itu hanya melihat-lihat stan, bergabung kalau ia tertarik, dan pulang. Bukan duduk berdua di kantin dengan sosok laki-laki yang pernah menjadi lawannya saat dia masih aktif menjadi manajer klub basket.

"Kau mau menjadi manajer klub basket?" Shun langsung _to the point_ dengan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya saat melihat Satsuki menerobos kerumunan perempuan di depan stan. Laki-laki itu menyodorkan selembar kertas formulir pendaftaran.

"Hah?" Satsuki melongo dengan tidak elitenya. Lalu mengendalikan pikirannya usai terkejut. Ini bukan kali pertama gadis itu ditawari untuk menjadi manajer. Saat sekolah beberapa klub olahraga Too Gakuen juga pernah ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi manajer, tetapi karena sosok Aomine Daiki berada di klub basket, maka si pemilik senyuman manis itu menolaknya, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak tahu alasan untuk menolak tawaran tersebut.

"Ada alasan tertentu kau memintaku?" Gadis itu bertanya, mungkin ada alasan lain di samping pengalamannya sebagai manajer.

"Kujelaskan sedikit, klub basket hanya memiliki dua manajer, dan salah satunya sudah berhenti lantaran harus fokus pada tugas akhir. Di samping itu kau sudah tahu alasanku, Momoi- _san._ "

"A-akan kupikirkan." Jawab Satsuki lalu menyimpan formulir tersebut dalam tas kecil yang ia kenakan.

"Tentukan keputusanmu. Aku ingin jawaban paling lambat hari Senin pagi." Pemuda itu berujar disertai senyuman ramah seperti kali terakhir mereka makan bersama usai pertandingan pembalasan melawan Jabberwock dua tahun lalu.

" _Hai._ Aku mengerti." Satsuki berujar lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Kryuuuk

Wajah gadis itu terasa terbakar. Kedua pipi gembilnya merona malu mencoba untuk satu warna dengan rambutnya.

" _Pffffttt!_ " Di depannya tampak Shun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan menahan tawa yang siap meledak. Ini adalah kejadian langka yang pernah terjadi seumur hidupnya. Mendengar suara perut perempuan _live and exclusive._

"Duduklah, aku traktir makan siang. Jangan beranggapan aku menyuapmu. Aku hanya sedikit bahagia, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mendengar perut kelaparan seorang gadis." Shun berkata dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Apakah ini hari keberuntungannya?

"Tidak perlu ditraktir, _Senpai._ " Sekuat hati Satsuki menguatkan gengsinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak sempat sarapan. Biar bagaimanapun ia merasa malu karena suara perutnya, dan sebisa mungkin itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Ya. Wanita dan segala pedoman hidupnya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa? Biar sekalian kupesankan." Pemilik iris hitam di dekatnya bangkit dan menatap gadis merah jambu itu sesaat.

"Hm. Aku ikut memesan saja." Shun hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dahulu, Satsuki bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengikuti laki-laki itu menuju meja pemesanan.

Ibu kantin melihat sosok laki-laki yang cukup ia kenal datang bersama seorang gadis cantik yang pertama kali baru ia lihat. Sebuah senyum menggoda terukir di wajah wanita berambut coklat ikal di balik meja pemesanan.

"Ah! Shun? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Aya- _chan_ pasti marah loh." Ujarnya saat sepasang muda-mudi itu mencapai meja pemesanan. Wanita berkaus hijau dengan apron putih itu pertama kali melihat Shun bersama seorang gadis hanya berdua.

"Kekasih? Ah! Bukan, Bibi. Dia kenalanku saat masih sekolah." Shun menjawab dengan mencoba menahan ekspresi malunya.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya padaku?" Sang bibi kantin masih terus menggoda putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Izuki yang merupakan tetangganya.

"Momoi- _san,_ perkenalkan ini Bibi penjual makanan di kantin kita."

Bibi kantin menatap Shun dengan malas, itu bukan perkenalan.

" _Hai. Hai._ Perkenalkan, tetanggaku sekaligus Bibi penjual kantin, Misako Ayame." Shun berujar dengan tangan kiri agak menjulur ke arah wanita itu. "Lalu perkenalkan lagi, Momoi Satsuki, mantan manajer klub basket Too Gakuen, sekarang menjadi juniorku, dan calon manajer di klub basket Todai." Kali ini senyum hangat menghiasi paras tampan pemuda tersebut.

Satsuki agak terpana, mengapa laki-laki itu senang sekali tersenyum? Raut wajah dingin milik sang lelaki sama sekali tak terasa, justru sebaliknya. Shun memiliki pembawaan diri yang hangat.

.

Kini tampak dua orang kontras berbeda warna rambut tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Dengan tenang memakan makan siangnya dan sesekali obrolan ringan terjadi.

Satsuki merupakan tipikal gadis cerewet tentu akan bercerita banyak hal. Sedang bagaimana dengan Shun? Ia adalah pendengar yang baik, tentu senang hati ia mendengarkan gadis di depannya.

"Jadi karena kau mengikuti saran dari gurumu untuk memilih Todai?" Shun berujar tepat dengan makan siangnya yang baru ia habiskan.

"Seperti itulah." Jawab Satsuki sambil memutar-mutar sedotannya dalam gelas.

"Rupanya kau di sini, Shun?" Sosok laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kapten sekaligus _small forward_ Shutoku langsung berujar dan duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Kedua orang yang dimaksud langsung memandang malas, ini kali kedua mereka disebut sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya." Yuya Miyaji menampilkan raut wajah tak bersalah. Memang ada larangan hukum untuk bertanya?

"Pikiranmu terlalu aneh, Yuya. Jujur saja ini kali pertama kami duduk berdua satu meja, benar kan, Momoi- _san_?" Shun berujar santai, paling tidak, dituduh berpacaran bukan hal yang merugikannya.

Satsuki mengangguk sekali. Ia menatap dua orang di depannya dengan sedikit heran.

"Kalian saling memanggil dengan nama masing-masing?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan itu?" Yuya berujar, beberapa kali ia digosipkan menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Shun lantaran saling memanggil nama. Hal tersebut sontak membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Satsuki menggeleng beberapa kali saat merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan dari Yuya.

"Saat Orientasi Mahasiswa, hanya si pirang ini yang kukenal. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Nasib memiliki otak cerdas di antara teman dekat adalah terdampar pada tempat penuh dengan orang baru, secara tidak langsung hanya Yuya orang yang kukenal dekat di antara mahasiswa lain di Todai." Shun berkata dengan ekspresi wajah melankolis.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ada orang lain yang kau kenal sebelumnya di sini?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya hal yang penting-tidak-penting.

"Tidak ada." Jawaban itulah yang didapat Shun.

"Nasibnya lebih memprihatinkan." Yuya bermonolog.

" _Yosh._ Kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil aku Shun, dan aku akan memanggilmu Satsuki. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kau kenal, bukan?" Ujar Shun lalu menenggak sedikit minumannya, "Kau juga boleh memanggilnya Yuya." lanjut pemuda berparas menawan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak. Kekasih kakakku berkuliah di sini, aku tak ingin mendapat interogasi darinya hanya karena nama." Ujar Yuya sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

Satsuki masih melongo dengan apa yang diucapkan Shun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kuliah adalah lembaran baru." Jawab Shun, ia tidak memedulikan Yuya yang takut menjadi sasaran interogasi kakaknya yang berpostur 191 cm.

Berhasil keluar dari zona bingung, senyum Satsuki berkembang. Shun benar, ini adalah lembaran baru. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari teman baru.

"Aku mengerti, Shun- _senpai._ " Jawab Satsuki disertai senyum manisnya.

Senyuman gadis itu menular pada sosok lelaki berambut hutam di depannya.

"Aku belum mengatakan ini. Selamat menjadi mahasiswa Todai," Shun berhenti sejenak. "Satsuki."

Dan Yuya Miyaji bersumpah melihat guguran bunga sakura mengelilingi Satsuki dan Shun. Ini aneh untuknya, ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk untuk kedua orang itu.

"Aku pergi, jangan lupa satu jam lagi kita rapat, Wakil Kapten." Yuya bangkit lalu menepuk bahu tegap Shun, kemudian berlalu. Yang bahunya ditepuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau wakil kapten?"

"Seperti itulah, seharusnya Yuya yang menjadi wakil, tetapi ia mengalah dengan alasan lebih suka menjadi anggota biasa." Jawab Shun.

Obrolan mereka kembali berlanjut, entah apa yang terjadi, keduanya tak merasa canggung. Perbincangan hanya bertopik pada kisah Shun saat menjadi mahasiswa baru, dan masa orientasi Sastuki yang penuh dengan kesendirian lantaran belum ada yang ia kenal di sini.

"Kau tidak tahu seluk beluk kampus?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, saat hari perkenalan kampus aku demam jadi tidak hadir."

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Biar aku yang menjadi pemandu untukmu." Shun langsung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Satsuki terdiam menatap telapak tangan Shun yang mengulur ke arahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat dan tampak sekali bersahabat.

Untuk kali pertama, Satsuki merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini, hal aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama lelaki mana pun, baik itu sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki. Dan laki-laki yang ia suka, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dengan lambat dan pasti telapak tangan kiri Satsuki berpindah, sebelum menggapai tangan Shun, pemuda itu segera menangkapnya dan sedikit menariknya.

"Eh! Aku belum membayar mak—"

"Sudah kubayar." Shun memotong perkataan Satsuki kemudian menarik tangannya dan berjalan lebih dahulu keluar area kantin.

Sepanjang jalan Shun tampak seperti seorang _tour guide._ Ia menjelaskan semua tempat yang ia dan Satsuki kunjungi saat ini. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, hingga kerap kali mengundang atensi mahasiswa lain yang mengenal pebasket yang disetarai pemain nasional, kalau soal kapabilitas.

Perpustakaan, ruang dosen, ruang seni, ruang musik, dan berbagai lapangan dari banyak cabang yang terdapat di sana. Hingga kini mereka berada tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang Satsuki cukup familier dengan itu.

Gimnasium yang dikhususkan untuk klub basket.

"Mau masuk? Kurasa ada banyak anggota klub basket di dalam karena sebentar lagi akan ada rapat."

Satsuki tampak ragu untuk masuk. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan Shun yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di dalam gimnasium.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu ragu, setidaknya ragu itu tak perlu terjadi lantaran ia ingat siapa gadis berpakaian renang berwarna biru tanpa canggung menginterupsi latihan fisik tim basket Seirin di kolam renang tiga tahun lalu.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Shun bertanya seraya mendekat.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk masuk ke dalam sana." Jawab gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Lelaki bermata yang dijuluki mata elang itu terbingung, perlukah alasan hanya untuk masuk ke dalam gimnasium? Toh tak sendirian masuk ke dalam sana. Namun satu hal yang sedikitnya ia mengerti adalah Satsuki sering sekali bersama sahabatnya yang sangat mencintai basket, hingga ia pun turut bersenang-senang.

"Tak perlu alasan untuk hal itu, jika kau butuh alasan, kau bisa jadikan aku alasan untukmu melihat-lihat di dalam sana." Shun berujar sambil tersenyum dengan sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala sewarna gulali milik Satsuki.

Sebuah rasa hangat menyelimuti Satsuki, hal asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari semua orang yang pernah mengusap kepalanya. Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Pikir Satsuki.

"Ayo masuk, ada satu wajah yang sangat tak asing bagimu." Wakil kapten klub basket itu kembali berucap lalu menarik tangan Satsuki untuk masuk ke dalam gimnasium. Sedikit rasa penasaran tentang 'wajah tak asing' dari perkataan Shun hinggap dalam gadis dengan rambut merah muda tersebut.

Iris magenta Satsuki membola terkejut, tampak seorang lelaki tinggi tegap berada di bawah ring bersama Yuya Miyaji tengah melakukan _one-on-one._

"Nijimura- _senpai?!_ " Saking terkejutnya, Satsuki tak sadar bahwa ia berteriak memanggil sosok laki-laki itu. Kabar terakhir tentang Nijimura adalah pemuda itu berhenti bermain basket lantaran ayahnya mengidap sakit keras, hingga lelaki itu memutuskan berhenti bermain basket untuk fokus pada sekolah dan ayahnya.

"Momoi?" Nijimura cukup terkejut melihat gadis itu di kampusnya. Ia melepaskan begitu saja penjagaannya pada Yuya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Satsuki.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Lagi pertanyaan itu didapatkan Shun dan Satsuki. Kedua orang tertuduh itu memasang wajah malas. Apakah mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih, _Senpai_." Shun menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau orang ketiga yang bertanya seperti itu, _Senpai._ " Satsuki melanjutkan penjelasan Shun dengan pipinya yang sedikit mengembung.

"Lalu itu?" Dengan ekspresi canggung Nijimura menunjuk tangan Satsuki dan Shun yang masih bertautan.

Sontak kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah tangan mereka, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, kompak keduanya melepas tautannya. Wajah mereka merona malu, Shun yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi kalem kini harus memamerkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda dengan Satsuki.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Senpai_." Shun berujar mencoba mengembalikan situasi yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kumpulan anggota klub basket yang lainnya, ia mengambil dua botol minuman, dan melemparnya satu ke arah Nijimura.

" _Senpai_." Panggil Shun ketika botol sudah melayang.

Tap!

Botol itu berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah.

"Bukan untukmu. Berikan pada Satsuki." Ucap Shun ketika Nijimura mencoba membuka tutup botol minuman itu.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing antara kau dengannya." Nijimura memberikan senyuman menggodanya. Sifat yang dulu selalu tenang kini tampak lebih berekspresi. Ia memberikan minuman tersebut tak lupa untuk membukakan tutupnya, lantaran tutup botol memang menjadi momok bagi perempuan, karena sulit untuk dibuka.

"Jangan berpikiran aneh, _Senpai_." Satsuki menyangkalnya kemudian segera menenggak minumannya. Jujur saja memutari kampus yang luas ini sangat membuang tenaga.

Baik Satuki dan Nijimura terlibat obrolan ringan. Keduanya tampak akrab, wajar saja. Saat masih bersekolah di Teiko bisa dibilang gadis itu adalah manajer yang paling cerewet hingga kerap kali memancing perhatian dari semua anggota klub.

"Kepala Sekolah Shirogane pasti sangat senang begitu tahu semua muridnya akur kembali."

Satsuki mengangguk disertai senyum mendengar ujaran mantan pemimpin dari para keajaiban dari Teiko.

"Sudah waktunya rapat, Kapten." Ucap Yuya berkata dengan cukup keras. Satsuki sadar bahwa pemuda pirang itu berujar pada seniornya di Teiko, dan ia tak terkejut bahwa Nijimura adalah seorang kapten di Todai.

"Ah! Maaf. Ayo kita mulai. Kau mau ikut rapat?"

"Aku?" Satsuki dibuat heran dengan ajakan dari sang kapten klub basket Todai. Sejujurnya usai berkeliling kampus ia ingin segera pulang. Tetapi bertemu dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghilang membuatnya bertahan lebih lama untuk acara temu-kangen sesaat.

"Jangan menolak, kau akan menjadi manajer klub ini, ikut saja." Shun berujar agak keras dari kerumunan anggota klub basket.

"Sepertinya ada yang menahanmu untuk pergi." Laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi itu berujar dengan santai, tak ingin menggoda lebih jauh.

"Baiklah." Satsuki menyetujui lalu berjalan menuju kerumunan anggota klub.

Saat rapat berlangsung tak lebih dari satu jam. Agenda rapat adalah tentang jumlah formulir pendaftaran yang telah diambil calon anggota klub dan membahas strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melawan Universitas Kyoto, Senin minggu depan yang artinya bertepatan dengan hari terakhir untuk gadis itu memberikan keputusan menolak, atau tidaknya tawaran sebagai manajer. Satsuki pun sedikit terkejut kalau saat ini sedang ada turnamen basket antar universitas yang disponsori oleh sala satu bren produk minuman isotonik ternama di Jepang. Saat ini turnamen tersebut sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu dan sudah memasuki babak semi final.

Dalam benak gadis berambut merah muda itu mengaku, bahwa dirinya tidak mengikuti berita tentang bola basket sejak kepergian sang sahabat ke Amerika demi menggapai cita-cita.

.

Semburat oranye tampak menghiasi langit, lampu-lampu jalanan, dan pertokoan tampak mulai menyala satu demi satu. Di jalanan tampak Satsuki dan Shun yang berjalan bersebelahan. Laki-laki itu sifatnya telah berubah drastis dibanding dulu. Entah karena pola pikirnya yang semakin dewasa, atau ada modus lain hingga ia bersikeras untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang yang kebetulan satu arah dengannya.

Saat melewati sebuah taman tampak ada penjual permen kapas. Shun berjalan lebih cepat menuju penjual makanan manis tersebut, lalu membeli satu gulali berwarna merah jambu.

Satsuki hanya memandangi laki-laki itu dengan sedikit aneh, lalu tersenyum melihat Shun membeli satu gulali.

"Mirip rambutmu. Ayo kita makan." Shun berujar disertai senyum. Sungguh ini tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk terlihat membeli gulali di tempat umum sendirian. Namun karena ada Satsuki ia bisa beralasan membeli makanan manis itu dengan modus membelikan gadis tersebut.

"Rambutku lebih tebal dari permen kapas." Satsuki berujar, tetapi ada rasa senang lantaran Shun tampak lucu dengan memegang tongkat gulali, seperti anak kecil.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan sedikit canda, saling mendorong menggunakan bahu, dan lelucon garing Shun tentang satu kata yang terdengar mirip kata lainnya, tetapi entah mengapa Satsuki bisa tertawa tulus menanggapi selera humor laki-laki itu.

"Ini rumahku, mau mampir?" Tawar Satsuki setibanya di depan pintu gerbang sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis.

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali saja. Aku ingin istirahat, berteriak untuk mencuri atensi banyak mahasiswa sangat melelahkan." Jawab Shun lalu berbalik dan menjauh.

"Shun- _senpai!_ " Satsuki berujar dengan keras memanggil senior barunya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan bolpoin dari dalam tas kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

Langkah kecil Satsuki bergerak satu demi satu ke arah Shun. "Aku ... aku akan menjadikanmu alasanku menjadi manajer kembali." Satsuki berujar dengan senyuman manisnya tepat dua langkah dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Entah, mungkin karena lelah berjalan, atau apapun itu. Shun merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah dan jantung agak sedikit meronta. Telapak tangan yang sering memberikan umpan matang saat bermain basket berpindah pada puncak kepala Satsuki.

"K-kau membuatku malu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala itu singkat.

Ah, hawa hangat yang elusif begitu saja memenjara mereka. Perasaan asing yang sulit sekali dijelaskan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Cerita fiksi KnB pertama DimDim**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca**


	2. To Know You and Get Closer

_**15 April 2017**_

Matahari pagi memanglah sangat bersahabat, rasa hangat tak menjurus panas, dan tak lupa bahwa sinar ultraviolet mentari pagi turut mengelola vitamin D pada tubuh.

Di akhir minggu yang cerah ini tampak seorang gadis berkemeja hijau muda dan rok hitam pendek di atas lutut terlihat tengah berdiri menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah warna. Rambut merah jambunya sesekali bergerak liar lantaran terpaan angin dengan usil mengembusnya.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kets dan kaus kaki hitam panjang gadis tersebut mulai melalangkah satu demi satu, ketika lampu penyeberangan untuk pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Tujuannya adalah gimnasium di kampusnya, menuliskan kenangan pada lembaran baru kisah perjalanan hidupnya kini.

Sambil bersenandung kecil ia berjalan santai, mengisi perjalanannya yang terasa sepi menjadi ramai bagi dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang mau Sabtu pagi beraktivitas? Pastinya sangat jarang orang melakukannya.

Ia berhenti tiba-tiba saat merasa bahu sebelah kanannya ditepuk dari belakang. Yang ditepuk berbalik kanan untuk menemukan sang pelaku, namun ia tak mendapati seorang pun di sana.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Ia pun berbalik. " _Kyaaa!_ " Gadis itu terkejut bukan main saat ia mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan jaket putih, celana _training_ hitam, dan tak lupa dengan tas selempang yang bertuliskan 'Tokyo' menyilang dari bahu kiri.

"Aku bukan Kuroko yang bisa muncul di mana saja dengan misterius."

"Kau mengejutkanku, Shun- _senpai!_ " Gadis cantik itu langsung mengemukakan kekesalannya.

"Kau terkejut seperti anak kecil, Satsuki." Shun berujar disertai senyum bersahabatnya seperti biasa. Ia hanya menepuk bahu kanan si gadis, lalu sesuai prediksinya, maka Satsuki akan berbalik kanan untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, dan kemudian pemuda itu berpindah melalui sisi kiri si gadis manis untuk mengejutkannya.

"Ayo berangkat bersama. Akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu tentang klub basket kita." Ujar Shun, lalu berjalan pelan, Satsuki mengikuti pemuda itu, kemudian menyamakan langkah dengan laki-laki yang dekat dengannya sejak dua hari lalu.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal, boleh?" Shun menoleh ke arah manajer baru klub basket, mimik wajahnya tampak menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Pertanyaan tersebut Shun lontarkan dengan senyum yang kian mengembang. Sungguh bagi Satsuki itu adalah senyum mengejek.

"Yang kemarin itu langka, kau tidak akan mendengarnya lagi." Satsuki berujar dengan ketus serta sebelah pipinya mengembung lucu.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perbincangan mengenai klub basket. Jujur saja, Satsuki masih minim informasi tentang seluruh anggota tim inti klub basket Todai, hingga lelaki itu harus menjelaskan banyak hal, sesekali candaan pun terjadi lantaran Shun gemar dengan sesuatu yang lucu.

Pagi hari yang menyenangkan. Hangatnya sinar mentari tak ayal turut menyamankan interaksi Shun dan Satsuki yang kian dekat. Distansi keduanya perlahan terkikis dengan kadar kecanggungan yang memudar.

.

.

 _ **Strange**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan_ _ **100% valid**_

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa:_ _ **typo(s)**_ _dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

Satsuki dan Shun baru saja memasuki gimnasium, namun sudah tampak ramai beberapa orang laki-laki, berserta seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu tengah berbincang, terlihat juga di sudut lapangan ada Yuya Miyaji melakukan _free throw_ seorang diri.

Iris fusia Satsuki memandangi perempuan di dekat beberapa laki-laki, ia memutar semua ingatan tentang perempuan berambut coklat. Sampai pikirannya melambung pada masa-masannya saat masih menjadi manajer di Teiko.

"Misaki- _chan?!_ " Satsuki langsung berteriak. Benar itu temannya sesama manajer tujuh tahun lalu. Namun mereka terpisah lantaran Misaki memanajeri klub B Teiko.

Shun sama sekali tidak tahu dengan hal ini. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa manajer lama itu memang bernama Misaki, Ayaka Misaki, tetapi sungguhkah Satsuki mengenal manajer klub basket sebelum hari ini? Apa pepatah dunia tak selebar daun kelor adalah kebohongan?

Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh lalu memasang wajah terkejut. Mulutnya tampak sedikit terbuka. "Satsuki- _chan?!_ " Sang manajer lama tak kalah terkejut dengan gadis berambut seindah bunga sakura di sana.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut saling mendekat lalu berpelukan. Hal yang sangat dihindari, dan bahkan hampir tidak banyak laki-laki lakukan bila bertemu dengan teman lama, yang tentunya sesama lelaki.

"Jadi mereka sudah bertemu ya?" Satu suara terdengar dari belakang Shun. Laki-laki bermata tajam itu mendapati Nijimura baru saja datang bersama sosok pemuda yang turut andil dalam pertandingan pertama melawan Jabberwock, Shoota Higuichi.

"Kapten. Higuichi- _san,_ kau sudah sehat?" Shun berujar dengan nada biasanya.

"Begitulah, Izuki- _san_." Laki-laki pemain lulusan Rakuzan itu menjawab dengan senyum formalnya yang bersahabat.

"Kapten, kau tahu tentang mereka?" Shun bertanya, ia agaknya penasaran dengan yang hubungan antara manajer lama dan manajer barunya yang saling mengenal.

"Misaki adalah juniorku satu tahun dan juga senior Momoi saat kami masih di Teiko. Aku memang sengaja tak memberitahu keduanya, biar ini menjadi kejutan." Nijimura menjawab pertanyaan Shun. Ia terkenang masa-masanya saat masih memimpin para keajaiban. Sudah tujuh tahun ternyata, benak Nijimura.

"Semuanya, ayo kita mulai latihan. Sebelum itu kita lakukan perkenalan dulu. Untuk anggota baru tolong berbaris." Sang kapten yang pernah menjadi pemain terkuat di tingkat _junior high_ segera memberikan instruksi.

Semua anggota baru tampak berbaris dan Satsuki tampak paling mencolok dengan rambut merah mudanya, juga karena ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan dalam barisan.

Mereka mulai saling memperkenalkan nama, posisi, asal sekolah, dan alasan bergabung. Hal tersebut dimulai dari para lelaki anggota baru.

Hingga waktunya perkenalan untuk satu-satunya perempuan dalam barisan.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki, aku ingin menjadi manajer, asal sekolah Too Gakuen, dan alasanku bergabung," Gadis beriris fusia itu berhenti sejenak, kemudian memandang Shun yang menatap lurus padanya. "Izuki Shun." Sambung Satsuki tanpa keraguan.

" _Whoaa!_ " Hampir seluruh orang di sana berseru. Apa yang diucapkan Satsuki adalah pernyataan tak langsung yang entah sadar, atau tidak gadis itu ujarkan.

Pada barisan senior, terlihat Shun membuang wajah ke kanan dengan telapak tangan kiri menutup sebagian wajahnya guna menutupi ekspresinya yang sangat jarang.

"Hal aneh yang kurasakan kemarin semakin terlihat. Semoga tidak mencemari performa tim." Nijimura menepuk bahu kiri Shun beberapa kali. Tentu maksud dari itu adalah _lakukan dengan profesional, jangan sampai ada pertengkaran yang merusak tim._

Shun masih tidak mengerti, ia sendiri merasa agak malu ketika Satsuki berujar dengan lancar. Namun dalam benak pemuda berparas kalem tersebut tak ingin mengungkiri bahwa ia senang.

.

Selepas sesi pengenalan, mereka memulai pemanasan. Di pinggir lapangan tampak Satsuki dan Misaki tengah berdiskusi tentang anggota klub basket.

Jajaran nama pada pemain inti tampak seperti daftar tim bintang, tidak kalah dengan Strky, pemain yang dipilih oleh Kagetora, ayah dari mantan pelatih Seirin.

Dari posisi _power forward_ ada Nijimura Shuzo, kapten sekaligus pelatih. Seorang laki-laki yang kini tubuhnya semakin menjulang tinggi dan proporsional sebagai ujung tombak.

Pada posisi _small forward_ diisi oleh Yuya Miyaji yang merupakan mantan kapten Shutoku. Ketangkasannya dalam mendukung ujung tombak sama sekali tak bisa diremehkan.

Untuk posisi _shooting guard_ dipegang oleh pemain yang bisa berposisi di mana pun, sangat fleksibel dan memiliki teknik menembak yang tak kalah dari seorang _shooting guard_ murni, Shoota Higuichi. Karena kehebatannya tentu ia terpilih menjadi salah satu pemain untuk melawan Jabberwock.

Kemudian pemain yang menjadi titik pusat bagi tim diisi oleh Koji Kobori, mantan wakil kapten Kaijo juga _Center_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Dan posisi _point_ _guard_ diemban oleh Izuki Shun, mantan wakil kapten Seirin. Penglihatan tajam, mental, dan ketangkasan yang luar biasa telah membuat publik membangun opini bahwa laki-laki yang bermain basket sejak usia sembilan itu pantas disetarai dengan pemain nasional bersama Kasamatsu Yukio yang berusia satu tahun di atasnya.

Satsuki telah mengamati data para pemain inti, dapat disimpulkan bahwa klub basket ini adalah tim sangat kuat. Sepasang magenta indahnya mengamati pertandingan antara senior dan junior.

Pertandingan dilakukan hanya 1 kuarter, dengan durasi 15 menit. Sudah sepuluh menit berlangsung, dan skor saat ini adalah 27 : 10 untuk keunggulan tim senior.

Pada lapangan tampak Shun mendribel bola dengan tenang. Di hadapannya tampak sosok pemuda berompi kuning menghalau laju dribel sang lelaki berkaus putih berlengan panjang.

Melakukan _crossover_ untuk mencari celah. Tak mendapat kesempatan, Shun melakukan _back crossover_ membuat bola sulit untuk dilihat juniornya. Peluang tercipta. Sang wakil kapten berputar ke arah sisi kanan ring lawan usai melewati pemain yang menjaganya.

Shun melakukan _full drive_ hingga cukup dekat dengan sebelah kanan ring, kemudian melompat untuk melakukan _lay up,_ tetapi dari belakangan serta sisi kirinya dapat ia sadari bahwa lawan masih berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Di udara, Shun segera melempar bola ke arah ring, namun benda bulat itu melewati keranjang. Dua orang yang mencoba menghentikan Shun tampak tersenyum, melihat bola tidak akan masuk, tetapi keduanya terkejut lantaran dari sisi lain ring terlihat telapak tangan Nijimura telah menggapai bola.

Brak!

Sebuah _alley_ _oop_ dilakukan oleh kombinasi sang kapten dan wakil kapten.

Seulas senyum begitu saja terpatri di wajah ayu Satsuki. Saat melihat Shun dan Nijimura tengah membenturkan kepalan tangannya.

Figur yang berperan untuk mengomando alur permainan tim tampak tersenyum bahagia. Kedua pipi Satsuki tampak sedikit merona melihatnya. Gadis itu menguatkan hati dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan mendampingi laki-laki yang membuat lembar baru hidupnya semampu yang ia bisa, karena Izuki Shun adalah alasannya kembali menjadi manajer klub basket.

Di sebelah Satsuki tampak Misaki hanya memandang rekan sesama manajernya dengan senyum simpul. Tidak aneh kalau laki-laki berpembawaan diri yang hangat itu berhasil menjerat atensi si pemilik iris fusia di sampingnya.

.

"Semuanya, ayo bersihkan diri kalian, setelah itu kita makan siang bersama!" Terdengar suara lantang Nijimura menggema dalam gimnasium.

Beberapa anggota senior terlihat membawa meja dan tiga kotak besar berisi makan. Ya. Sambutan untuk anggota baru memanglah sangat penting, mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan mengisi tempat kosong, jika para senior telah habis masa jabatannya.

Para junior terlihat bersemangat keluar gimnasium untuk membersihkan diri.

Selepas latihan, kini berbagai jenis makanan tersaji di atas meja. Sudah tampak jelas banyak anggota klub memandangi makanan dengan mata berbinar.

Satu-satunya anggota berambut merah jambu tampak sedikit canggung. Terlihat malu-malu untuk mengambil makanan.

Laki-laki beriris kelam memandangnya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya, lalu tiba-tiba menahan tawanya sendiri. Si wakil kapten mengulurkan tangan dan menggapai piring plastik dalam genggaman Satsuki.

"Eh!?"

Shun mengambilkan lauk dan nasi dalam piring tersebut. Satsuki memandang heran dengan yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Jangan canggung. Ini lembaran baru hidupmu, bukan?" Shun berujar seraya menyodorkan piring Satsuki yang ia ambil sebelumnya.

Sang manajer baru itu mengangguk disertai senyum manisnya. Shun benar, ini adalah lembaran baru, tak perlu canggung. Ini tak ayal seperti di Too Gakuen dulu, namun dengan anggota yang berbeda.

Hangatnya kebersamaan menyelimuti seluruh anggota klub basket. Inilah tradisi yang dilakukan klub basket Todai untuk mempererat hubungan anggota baru dan anggota lama.

" _Senpai,_ bisa ceritakan pengalaman babak awal sampai semifinal ini?" Salah satu anggota baru bertanya. Nijimura berserta para senior yang turut andil tampak saling memandang. Kemudian bergantian bercerita tentang pertandingan demi mencapai semifinal, bertemu teman lama yang menjadi lawan di lapangan, dan orang baru dengan kemampuan hebat lainnya.

"Jadi kalau _Senpai_ menang nanti akan melawan juara tahun lalu di final?" Junior lainnya bertanya.

"Begitulah, tapi itu pasti sulit. Lawan kita adalah Universitas Kyoto, di sana ada Taisuke Otsubo, senior Yuya saat berada di Shutoku. Kemudian ada Tatsuya Himuro dan Kensuke Fukui, lulusan Yosen. Kasamatsu Yukio dan Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, rekan Kobori- _senpai_ di Kaijo dulu. Mereka semua adalah orang yang luar biasa." Shun berujar menceritakan tentang lawannya. Ia sadar betapa kuatnya tim itu, ditambah adanya sosok _point guard_ terbaik di _Senior High_ sebelum adanya Akashi Seijuro, Kasamatsu Yukio.

Satsuki hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia telah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa universitas memanglah lembaran baru. Mereka yang dulu kawan di lapangan bisa menjadi lawan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lawan yang sudah menunggu di final?"

Yuya berdehem. Ia bersiap menjawab pertanyaan _kouhai_ nya itu. Mereka banyak bertanya, itu ciri junior yang berkeinginan untuk melampaui _senpai_ nya. Laki-laki pirang itu tak menenggak minumnya sebelum berbicara.

"Tim yang sudah menunggu di final adalah Universitas Tohoku dari Sendai. Di sana banyak sekali wajah yang kami kenal. Kiyoshi Miyaji, kakakku. Lalu ada Hyuga Junpei, rekan satu tim Shun saat masih di Seirin. Kemudian ada Shoichi Imayoshi, senior Momoi- _san_ di Too Gakuen. Kenichi Okamura, lulusan Yosen. Dan yang terakhir ada Tsutomu Iwamura dari Seiho yang merupakan salah satu pemilik julukan tiga raja dari Tokyo."

"Pada intinya, kami pernah saling melawan satu sama lain saat masih berada di jenjang _Senior High._ Untuk pada junior bersabarlah, di musim dingin ada turnamen yang menunggu kita." Pemain _center_ inti Todai berujar saat hening beberapa saat. Memberikan kalimat untuk membuat semua juniornya kembali bersemangat lantaran mereka belum bisa mengikuti turnamen yang saat ini berlangsung.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ikut, atau tidak dan menang, atau kalah tetap memiliki arti, tetapi kemenangan tetap harus diperjuangkan." Shun berujar dengan memasang ekspresi sekeren mungkin.

"Kata-katamu tak diperlukan, Shun." Kalimat dari Yuya membuat laki-laki berparas kalem itu pundung. Interaksi keduanya membuat suasana kian menghangat dengan gelak tawa semua anggota. Inilah kebersamaan.

.

Menjelang senja gimnasium terasa sudah mulai sepi. Banyak dari anggota klub basket telah undur diri. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana.

Izuki dan Yuya tampak masih menikmati permainan satu lawan satu yang mereka lakukan.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu setelah gimnasium sudah mulai sepi." Perempuan berambut coklat dengan jaket klub basket Todai berujar.

Satsuki hanya mendengarkan sembari mengamati dua orang di lapangan. Keahliannya dalam menganalisis tak mungkin luntur begitu saja. Kekuatan fisik Shun sudah berkembang pesat dari kali terakhir Too Gakuen bertemu Seirin setahun lalu, di semifinal Winter Cup yang dimenangkan Too Gakuen.

Di lapangan tampak Yuya melakukan _full drive_ kemudian melompat tinggi untuk melakukan _dunk._

Plak!

Di udara bola berhasil di blok oleh Shun. Lompatan dari laki-laki berambut hitam dengan postur tak sampai 175 cm itu sudah mampu untuk melakukan _dunk,_ sangat berbeda dengan tahun lalu.

"Izuki, Miyaji. Sudah cukup. Pertandingan kita lusa, jaga stamina kalian." Nijimura memerintahkan kedua juniornya untuk segera berhenti. Kapten sekaligus pelatih itu sudah tampak rapi. Berbalut jaket klub basket, dan celana jeans panjang.

Baik Shun dan Yuya segera menghentikan permainan mereka, kemudian membereskan penampilan mereka.

"Momoi, kau sudah menerima seragam dan tas klub basket?" Nijimura bertanya pada perempuan berambut unik di dekatnya. Semua anggota klub wajib mendapatkan kostum, jaket, dan tas yang seragam dengan semua anggota.

Satsuki mengangguk, kemudian menunjukkan _papaer bag_ di tangannya.

"Baguslah, jangan lupa kenakan itu di tiap latihan dan pertandingan klub basket." Ujar Nijimura pada Satsuki.

"Ayo kita pulang, Shuzo." Gadis cantik berambut coklat sebahu dengan iris _hazel_ menawan itu segera menarik tangan sang kapten.

Satsuki terheran melihat interaksi dua orang alumni Teiko di depannya.

"Ah! Sudah mau pulang? Semoga tidak mencemari performa tim, Kapten." Shun yang telah berganti pakaian berujar dari dekat pintu ruang ganti. Sindiran yang diberikan Nijimura padanya saat perkenalan Satsuki telah diumpan balik.

Sedikit raut kesal tampak samar di wajah Nijimura usai mendengar perkataan Shun. Sang kapten memilih mengabaikan _point guard_ terbaik timnya, kemudian pulang bersama Misaki.

.

 _ **Strange**_

.

 _ **17 April 2017**_

 _ **Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium**_

Suasana gimnasium terasah riuh dengan banyaknya orang-orang di sana meneriakkan nama tim berbaju hitam dan putih yang kini sedang memberi salam di tengah lapangan.

Di bangku pemain Todai tampak tujuh orang berjaket putih duduk memandang rekan mereka di lapangan. Menguatkan tekad dan memberi semangat bahwa hari ini kemenangan adalah mutlak.

Plak!

 _Tip_ _off_ telah dimulai dan berhasil dimenangkan Taisuke Otsubo atas Koji Kobori.

Bola kini berada dalam kuasa Kasamatsu. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu perlahan membangun alur permainan timnya.

Di hadapannya terlihat jelas Shun menghadang Kasamatsu, guna menghentikan aksi pemuda berambut hitam dengan alis tebal itu untuk menguasai lapangan.

Sosok berbaju hitam tersebut ingat bahwa figur bermata kelam nan tajam di depannya telah berhasil menghentikannya saat bertemu di semifinal Winter Cup, lebih dari dua tahun lalu. Namun hari ini lain, ia sudah berkembang dan dia pun yakin bahwa Shun juga telah berkembang, maka siapa yang lebih berkembang akan ditentukan saat ini.

Kasamatsu melakukan _crossover,_ kemudian langsung melakukan _full drive_ untuk melewati Shun. Namun satu-satunya celah telah ditutup oleh pemilik manik kelam berjulukan _Eagle Eye_.

Tak ada pilihan, Kasamatsu membangun tempo rendah di awal kuarter pertama ini. Kemudian ia mengoper bola pada Himuro yang dijaga oleh Higuichi.

Shun terus menjaga ketat Kasamatsu, dan memercayakan perebutan bola pada rekan timnya.

Satsuki tak bisa menyangkal bahwa teknik semua laki-laki di lapangan telah meningkat pesat. Jika _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah pemain dengan bakat murni untuk basket, maka keinginan dan kerja keras tidak akan menghianati untuk mengalahkan orang berbakat.

.

Satu kuarter telah berakhir, alur pertandingan sama sekali tak bisa ditebak siapa pemenangnya. Skor 20 : 21 untuk keunggulan Universita Kyoto menghiasi papan nilai dari kedua tim di meja wasit.

Tampak para pemain terduduk di bangkunya seiring pengolahan strategi terus diujarkan. Di bangku pemain Todai terlihat mereka fokus pada apa yang diujarkan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam klimis sekaligus kapten tim.

"Izuki, Miyaji. Kami mengandalkan kalian." Nijimura berujar dengan penuh keyakinan. Strategi di kuarter kedua akan berpusat pada _point guard_ dan _small forward._

Pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Bola berada pada Yuya yang bertukar posisi dengan Shun. Kasamatsu terpaksa bertukar pemain yang di _marking_ dengan _small forward_ yang dulunya berposisi sebagai _point guard_ di Yosen, Kensuke Fukui.

Yuya mendribel hingga berada tepat di depan garis _three point_ dengan Kasamatsu di depannya.

Kapten dari tim basket Universitas Kyoto itu masih belum menebak strategi yang digunakan tim lawan.

Yuya langsung mengambil posisi menembak. Kasamatsu yang melihat segera bergerak untuk memblokir arah bola, tetapi si pirang lulusan Shutoku itu mengelabuhinya, kemudian melakukan operan dengan posisi seperti melakukan _scoop shot_ melalui sisi sebelah kiri laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya.

Bola mengarah pada ring, namun kecepatan benda bulat itu tak memungkinkan untuk masuk ke dalam keranjang, meski memantul papan terlebih dahulu.

Dengan mata tajamnya, Shun melihat arah bola. Ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah bola. Fukui yang menjaga laki-laki itu tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Kedua orang yang pernah bertemu di perempat final Winter Cup, satu setengah tahun lalu sebagai lawan. Mereka sama-sama melompat untuk menggapai bola.

Postur Fukui beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Shun. Ia merasa akan memenangkan perebutan bola di udara. Namun lompatan pemain Universitas Tokyo itu lebih tinggi darinya.

Shun berhasil mendapatkan bola, kemudian langsung mengarahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam ring.

Brak!

Sebuah _dunk_ berhasil menambah angka sekaligus membalikkan kedudukan. Skor 22 : 21 untuk keunggulan Todai.

Di pinggir lapangan, Satsuki sudah mengira bahwa lompatan Shun mampu membuat pemuda tersebut melakukan _dunk._

"Usaha keras tidak akan mengkhianati." Misaki berujar pelan sambil menatap laki-laki berambut hitam di sana tengah membenturkan tinju dengan Yuya.

Satsuki menoleh ke arah rekannya sesama manajer. Perempuan berusia satu tahun di atasnya pasti tahu sesuatu di balik perkembangan para pemain Todai di sana.

"Satsuki- _chan,_ Izuki selalu berlatih lebih lama dibanding dengan pemain lainnya. Ia berlatih bersama Yuya untuk terus mengembangkan kemampuannya. Meski tak sehebat Akashi, tetapi ketenangannya saat bermain melebihi Akashi." Perempuan berambut coklat dengan iris _hazel_ itu berujar pelan. Ia tahu betapa kerasnya keinginan Shun untuk terus berkembang. Bila Akashi Seijuro adalah genius yang berbakat, maka Shun adalah genius bersama kerja kerasnya, pikir Misaki kemudian.

Pertandingan kian memanas, kombinasi Yuya dan Shun terus mewarnai alur permainan. Todai telah berhasil menguasai pertandingan dengan skor mereka yang kian bertambah dengan pesat, tetapi tim dari Kyoto masih memberikan perlawanan sengit dan menyulitkan tim yang dipimpin Nijimura.

Hingga kuarter kedua berakhir, keunggulan masih dipegang Universitas Tokyo dengan skor 42 : 36 atas Universitas Kyoto.

Di bangku pemain tim asal Kyoto, tampak Kasamatsu memandang Shun yang kini tengah mengusap keringat di wajah dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh Satsuki.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan alis mata yang cukup tebal itu tahu bahwa Shun tak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk bersantai. Sama sepertinya, ia ingin terus berkembang di bidang yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Usai waktu istirahat, pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Pada kuarter ketiga ini, perang poin terjadi. Kedua tim berlomba untuk menambah angka. Tembakan-tembakan tiga angka dari kedua _shooting guard_ mewarnai alur jalannya pertandingan. Ketajaman kedua _power forward_ pun tak luput untuk turut membantu menggetarkan ring lawan.

Sampai pada bel pertanda berakhirnya kuarter ketiga berhasil menghentikan perang poin yang terjadi. Pertandingan saat ini masih dipimpin Universitas Tokyo dengan skor 75 : 70 atas lawannya.

Lelah tentu hinggap dalam diri para pemain kedua tim, tetapi kecintaannya pada olahraga ini seolah mampu menepis rasa letih.

Usai istirahat, pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Kuarter keempat ini diawali oleh Universitas Kyoto.

Permainan apik ditunjukkan Kasamatsu dan timnya. Kerja sama, kehebatan individu, dan strategi terus-menerus disajikan untuk membalikkan kedudukan demi kemenangan.

Namun itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tim berkostum putih yang dipimpin Nijimura Shuzo bukanlah tim beranggotakan pemain biasa. Mereka terus memberikan serangan, meski keunggulan masih di tangan.

Kasamatsu melakukan _drive_ cepat, lalu melakukan gerakan rumit untuk melewati Shun yang kembali menjadi _point guard._ _Crossover_ dan variasi dribel melalui kedua sela kaki dilakukan Kasamatsu untuk melewati pemain yang menjaganya.

Shun tampak kewalahan dengan teknik dribel yang dimiliki Kasamatsu. Laki-laki berambut hitam cepak ini memanglah pemain yang sangat hebat, dan menjaganya pasti sangat sulit.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu berhasil dilewati dengan teknik yang pernah ditiru oleh Haizaki Shogo. Kemudian Kasamatsu langsung mengambil langkah untuk lebih dekat dengan ring, tetapi sebelah tangan Shun telah menjulur ke belakang.

Plak!

Bola dari tangan Kasamatsu terlepas begitu saja. Bola tak bertuan langsung disambut oleh Yuya, kemudian mengoperkan bola pada sang kapten.

Pemain terhebat saat _Junior High_ itu melakukan dribel cepat yang tak mampu dikejar, hingga saat berada di bawah ring, Nijimura melakukan _lay up_ untuk menambah keunggulan.

Animo penonton masih besar dirasa, dukungan, dan ekspresi penuh minat masih setia berada di wajah mereka, pada pertandingan yang sudah memasuki penghujung kuarter keempat.

Skor saat ini 88 : 84 masih dengan keunggulan Universitas Tokyo. Selisih yang tipis untuk pertandingan basket.

Himuro menerima bola dari Kasamatsu. Sudah berada pada jarak tembaknya, ia segera melakukan _shooting_ , meski Higuichi berada di dekatnya.

Blesh!

Universitas Kyoto mempersempit jarak. Skor 88 : 87 untuk keunggulan Todai.

Higuichi merasa kesal lantaran tak mampu memblokir tembakan itu. Ia melihat sisa waktu pertandingan, 14 detik adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk bertahan.

Shun telah menerima bola. Dapat ia lihat Kasamatsu langsung menghampirinya untuk merebut bola. Laki-laki berparas tenang itu mendribel bolanya dengan cepat, kemudian melakukan _crossover_ dan memantulkan bola pada sela kakinya, seperti teknik milik Kasamatsu, tetapi dengan pola yang berbeda.

Tak mendapat ruang, membuat Shun berusaha untuk mencarinya. Seluruh rekannya mendapat penjagaan ketat. Ini sangat sulit, pikirnya. Tak ada cara lain, selain ia menghadapinya seorang diri.

Shun melakukan _back crossover,_ membuat penglihatan Kasamatsu pada bola berkurang. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berputar dan melewati Kasamatsu.

Laki-laki berambut hitam beralis tebal itu tak ingin membiarkan begitu saja. Ia mengejar Shun dengan kecepatannya yang melebihi si pemegang bola.

Hanya 3 detik tersisa. Shun sudah tak mampu mempertahankan bola lebih lama dari ini. Semua rekan tak ada yang memiliki posisi bebas. Ia bergerak lebih ke dalam, melewati garis _three_ _point_ , kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melakukan tembakan dua angka.

Kasamatsu berhasil membacanya, namun kesabarannya sedikit goyah. Shun melepaskan tembakan, namun tubuhnya sedikit bertabrakan dengan Kasamatsu.

Prit!

Blesh!

Bola berhasil masuk menambah keunggulan Todai, dan _charging foul_ yang tak sengaja dilakukan Kasamatsu. Mengakhiri pertandingan yang tersisa 1 detik.

Kemenangan diraih Universitas Tokyo untuk melaju ke final.

.

Di bangku pemain Todai tampak semua orang bermimik bahagia. Satu-satunya perempuan bersambut coklat di sana tampak menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa terharu dengan kerja keras rekan-rekannya.

Di lapangan tampak Shun dan Kasamatsu saling berjabat tangan sebagai bentuk sportivitas yang harus selalu dijunjung tinggi.

Satsuki tersenyum memandang laki-laki yang ia rasa paling dekat dengannya. Bohong bila perempuan itu menyangkal ia tak senang melihat kurva manis pada bibir laki-laki itu.

Shun menoleh. Dapat ia lihat Satsuki tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mendekat lalu memberikan senyuman yang seperti biasa. "Aku keren, kan?" Ia berujar dengan sebelah mata tertutup dan ibu jari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Satsuki mengangguk, tak perlu berbohong, ataupun malu untuk mengungkapkan.

Tiba-tiba selembar handuk dengan tepat menutupi wajah Shun.

"Jangan sombong, bintangnya tetap aku." Yuya berujar lalu menenggak minuman isotonik dengan botol biru bertuliskan _Owari Sweat_ yang menjadi sponsor turnamen ini.

Para pemain tampak tersenyum, dan junior serta teman mereka yang menonton tampak memberikan tepuk tangan.

.

Langit sudah menggelap. Di stasiun, suasana terasa sangat ramai dengan para karyawan kantoran pulang berkerja.

Shun dan Satsuki duduk berdua di kursi dekat peron. Mereka dan semua anggota klub terpaksa harus berpisah, lantaran arah rumah mereka searah, namun berlawanan dengan anggota klub basket yang lain.

Terlihat Satsuki sibuk memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan laki-laki berjaket sama seperti gadis itu hanya duduk bersandar dengan tubuhnya yang letih.

Saat kereta yang ditunggu tiba, tanpa berbicara keduanya segera masuk.

Gerbong kereta sangat padat dan sumpek. Pada jam ini bertepatan dengan jam pulang para pegawai kantoran sudah pasti akan seperti ini.

Di dalam kereta gadis itu terimpit dua pria bersetelan jas.

Melihat hal tersebut, Shun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Satsuki, kemudian mengarahkannya pada sudut gerbong, ia menggunakan tubuhnya menjadi penghalang antara Satsuki dengan para penumpang lain.

"Kau di sini saja." Shun berujar pelan, dari nadanya tak memberikan kesan emosional.

Perempuan itu mengangguk kecil. Namun karena ada sedikit guncangan, membuat Satsuki sedikit tak imbang, dan seketika berpegangan pada jaket Shun agar tak terjatuh.

"Berpegangan saja pada jaketku." Pemuda itu kembali berujar. Satsuki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Si gadis bermanik fusia tampak sangat pendek di mata Shun. Sesekali dahi Satsuki berbenturan dengan dada pemuda yang membawanya pada sudut gerbong kereta yang padat ini.

Aroma maskulin Shun dengan jelas masuk indra penciumannya, begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Harum sampo yang Satsuki gunakan agaknya menjadi penghilang kesal yang ia rasa ketika perempuan berambut musim semi itu terimpit dua pria.

Dua stasiunkah mereka harus seperti ini? Entah. Hal asing ini mulai tertulis dalam lembar baru hidup Satsuki yang kian memojokkannya tuk lebih dekat dengan Shun.

Ruang dan waktu seolah bersekongkol untuk mengikis distansi mereka, bukan hanya perasaan keduanya, namun raga pun turut didekatkan.

Inikah konspirasi antara ruang dan waktu demi takdir yang akan terungkap?

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


	3. What Am I Feeling?

Binar bintang melukis langit malam, cantik sinarnya menemani purnama lagi dan lagi. Malam cerah untuk akhir hari ini dan melanjut pada hari esok yang dinanti, bagai lembaran buku yang akan menerima tulisan untuk halaman berikutnya. Memrasastikan kisah dari kepingan kenangan baru pada tiap detik di hari mendatang.

Jalanan sudah tampak sepi pengguna di depan sebuah rumah berdesain minimalis. Pada satu ruangan rumah itu, terlihat gadis berambut merah jambu terbaring di atas ranjang berseprai sewarna dengan helai rambutnya.

Pandangan iris fusia milik perempuan tersebut mengarah pada langit-langit kamar bernuansa feminin yang begitu kental.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." Ia bermonolog seiring pikirannya menggali kejadian beberapa saat lalu di kereta.

Ini kali pertama ia rasakan. Satsuki sungguh merasa heran dengan dirinya sekarang. Kalbu seolah memaksa pikirannya untuk mengulang detik demi detik kejadian di kereta beberapa saat lalu.

"Shun- _senpai._ " Ia mengujarkan nama lelaki yang begitu saja masuk ke dalam lembaran hidupnya yang telah berubah.

Ia ingat pertemuan awalnya saat di kampus, pergelangan tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba, dan dibawa menuju kantin untuk pembicaraan yang kini bagi Satsuki adalah hal penting. Ya, segala hal tentang klub basket Todai telah masuk daftar prioritas baginya.

Interaksi yang awalnya agak canggung kini tak lagi seperti itu. Bahkan cenderung lebih dekat, lebih dari teman-temannya sesama anggota klub basket yang dulu ketika masih berseragam Too Gakuen, kecuali sahabatnya yang kini tengah berjuang demi menggapai cita-cita.

Lalu mengapa ia merasa canggung? Ataukah ini gugup? Mungkin, kedua rasa itu tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Kedua pipinya merona manis tiba-tiba. Ia ingat dahinya membentur dada bidang pemuda yang telah ia tahu namanya sejak empat tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya sejak ia baru menjadi manajer untuk Too Gakuen.

Indranya dengan nakal memutar semua yang dirasa untuk kembali teringat tentang Shun, seperti; aroma tubuh, suara bariton kala tertawa, sorot iris tajam yang memandang ia lembut, senyum bersahabat yang sering menghias wajah tampan, dan hangat telapak tangan yang beberapa kali menyentuh puncak kepala, juga menangkup pergelangan tangan Satsuki.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, gadis itu menarik sebuah bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

" _Aaaaahhh!_ " Satsuki berteriak, perasaan ini sangat asing ia rasakan. Mengapa ia bisa merasa sesenang ini karena mengingat beberapa hal tentang Shun? Pikirannya bertanya.

Tidak semua yang kita rasa bisa dijelaskan, afeksi memang menyenangkan dirasa, namun juga membingungkan kala kita tak mampu menerjemahkannya dengan kata.

.

.

 _ **Strange**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan_ _ **100% valid**_

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa:_ _ **typo(s)**_ _dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

 _ **19 April 2017**_

Kelopak demi kelopak sakura berguguran terembus angin. Sinar matahari terus menjangkau semua tempat yang dapat diraih, birunya langit kian menegaskan hari ini cerah.

Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam berkaus putih tampak berjalan dengan pelan, kedua telapak tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku kiri dan kanan celananya.

Hari ini latihan basket sedang libur dan jadwal kuliahnya sedang kosong. Tak tentu arah ia berjalan guna mengusir bosan, tanpa sengaja langkah kakinya membuat ia melewati satu tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Beberapa kali tempat ini menjadi tempat berkumpul usai latihan, ketika ia masih berkostum Seirin.

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam restoran cepat saji dengan plang Maji Burger terpampang besar di depan pintu masuk.

Kebetulan ia belum makan siang, langsung saja pemuda tersebut berjalan ke meja pemesanan.

Ayam goreng, kentang goreng, burger, hotdog, dan banyak lainnya, hingga ia agak bingung memilih makanan. Sesungguhnya ia menginginkan coffee jelly, tetapi ia sadar kalau itu jauh lebih enak dijadikan penutup, pun sebagai teman camilan.

Apa yang telah ia pesan? Terlihat sudah Shun membawa nampan berisi dua porsi burger dan segelas soda, ia berjalan menuju satu meja kosong.

Duduk dengan tenang lalu membuka bungkus satu burgernya.

"Izuki- _senpai_."

" _Uhuk!_ " Shun tersedak kemudian langsung meminum sodanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat sosok laki-laki berambut biru menjurus hijau di depannya. Sebelumnya, ia merasa yakin meja ini kosong.

" _Hah._ " Shun menghela napas usai dari acara tersedaknya. Temannya selalu sulit dirasakan hawa keberadaannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Izuki- _senpai._ "

"Kuroko, kau yang duduk lebih dulu di sini, atau aku?" Laki-laki berpotongan rambut hitam pendek itu bertanya. Empat tahun sudah ia mengenal Tetsuya, tetapi sulit sekali menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu bila tidak dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Aku yang duduk lebih dulu." Jawabnya dengan nada biasa, "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untuk kemenangannya, _Senpai_." lanjut Tetsuya.

"Kau menonton?" Shun segera bertanya, ia berpikiran bahwa juniornya turut hadir saat pertandingan beberapa hari lalu.

Tetsuya menggeleng beberapa kali, "Aku sedang bekerja saat pertandingan berlangsung. Momoi- _san_ yang memberitahuku." Ujarnya melanjutkan.

"Begitu." Shun berucap pelan, satu perasaan sedikit tidak menyenangkan ia rasakan. Dia tahu, bila Satsuki bertemu dengan Tetsuya, maka gadis itu akan menerjangnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan _'Apa aku cemburu?'_ terlintas di benaknya kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Tentu kedua laki-laki yang mencintai olahraga yang sama di sana menjadikan pertandingan basket sebagai topik utama, pekerjaan Tetsuya dan klub basket Shun juga menjadi selingan perbincangan mereka.

"Mau bermain _street basket?_ " Tawar Tetsuya, hari sudah mulai senja. Di lapangan dekat taman yang Shun lewati tadi selalu ada anak-anak muda yang bermain basket.

Shun mengangguk disertai senyuman. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain bersama sosok yang dijuluki pemain bayangan keenam.

.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, bahwa lapangan dekat taman sudah diisi oleh empat orang pemuda sedang bermain basket dua lawan dua.

"Maaf, boleh kami ikut bermain?" Shun berujar sopan, menginterupsi permainan yang dilakukan empat orang remaja yang tengah asyik bermain.

Keempat laki-laki di sana berhenti sejenak. Saling memandang lalu memberi anggukan dengan kompak.

" _Nii_ - _san_ , ikut timku. Dan _Nii-san_ yang berambut biru, ikut tim dia." Salah seorang remaja di sana berujar sambil menunjuk temannya.

Shun dan Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian mengambil posisi untuk permainan _three-on-three._

Melakukan hal yang disukai memang sangat menyenangkan, semakin ter tegaskan dengan yang terjadi di lapangan. Keenam orang laki-laki di sana terlihat bahagia dengan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

Peluh dan letih seolah hanya kata-kata tanpa makna saat rasa bahagia meraja. Terasa menyenangkan untuk mereka. Baik Shun, Tetsuya, dan keempat remaja itu tersenyum menikmati permainannya.

Sepasang iris fusia memandang lapangan dari kejauhan. Sang pemilik berjalan lebih dekat.

"Tets- _kun_ , _Shun-senpai_?" Dari arah pintu masuk taman, terlihat gadis berambut merah jambu dengan setelan kemeja dan rok pendek tampak terkejut melihat Shun dan Tetsuya.

Satsuki semakin mendekat. Senyumnya kian berkembang melihat dua orang yang ia kenal tengah tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut musim semi itu menggeleng cepat, "Dia bukan Dai- _chan._ " kemudian bermonolog singkat. Jujur saja, ia sempat melupakan figur pemuda berkulit tan tersebut sejak kehadiran Shun sering mengisi harinya sudah hampir seminggu ini.

Jelas Satsuki tahu. Shun dan Daiki adalah dua orang yang berbeda, meski memiliki satu kesamaan, sama-sama menyukai basket. Jadi, Shun adalah Shun, dan Daiki adalah Daiki. Itulah faktanya.

Mungkin ia hanya sedikit merindukan sahabatnya, ketika melihat mantan partner Daiki sewaktu di Teiko bermain bersama Shun.

Dari lapangan, sosok laki-laki bermanik kelam tampak menyadari kehadiran perempuan berambut merah jambu di bangku, gadis itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Shun menoleh ke belakangannya, tampak Tetsuya sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang remaja tadi.

"Satsuki?" Ujarnya pelan. Kembali rasa kesal hadir dalam benaknya. Pasti perempuan itu akan menerjang Tetsuya, pikir Shun.

"Kuroko." Shun berujar sambil menunjuk Satsuki menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Momoi- _san_?" Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Shun usai mengucap terima kasih pada teman bermainnya tadi.

Keduanya mendekati Satsuki yang sudah memasang senyum manis untuk Shun dan Tetsuya.

Shun memberikan senyum bersahabatnya seperti biasa, "Kenapa bisa di sini?" lalu bertanya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Satsuki menjawab dengan biasa, namun sedikit rasa gugup pada seniornya itu jelas ia dapati.

Shun kemudian menoleh ke arah mantan rekannya sewaktu masih bersama Seirin. Tetsuya terlihat sedikit siaga. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu sadar, tak lama lagi Satsuki akan menerjangnya.

Laki-laki berambut biru tersebut adalah manusia yang selalu belajar, dia tentu ingat bila Satsuki sering kali menerjangnya tiap bertemu. Dan untuk saat ini, ia sudah bersiap bila mendapat serangan gadis beriris cantik itu.

Pikiran kedua pemuda yang sedikitnya tahu tentang Satsuki justru terheran, lantaran gadis itu tak menerjang pemuda bermanik biru tersebut. Tetsuya merasa lega dan Shun entah mengapa tak merasakan kesal yang tadi ada.

Lampu taman tampak sudah menyala, meski samar-samar sinar matahari masih menerangi. Namun tiga orang di sana masih tampak asyik dengan perbincangan mengenai kegiatan usai kelulusan dari _Senior High._ Dan dari obrolan itu, Tetsuya menyadari bahwa shun dan Satsuki telah memiliki kedekatan, mungkin karena mereka tergabung dalam klub basket yang sama, pikir Tetsuya.

Lain hal dirasakan gadis berambut merah muda di sana, rasa gugup yang dialami Satsuki pada Shun perlahan menghilang, lantaran mungkin adanya Tetsuya sukses menjadi peredanya.

Hingga hari semakin gelap dan lampu-lampu jalanan sudah menyala, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Izuki- _senpai,_ Momoi- _san_. Sampai ketemu lagi." Tetsuya berkata kemudian berbalik menuju rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Shun dan Satsuki.

Kini hanya ada Shun dan Satsuki yang tersisa di taman. Lagi, rasa canggung hinggap kembali dalam benak si perempuan. Ah! Demi apapun, mengapa ia jadi merasa seperti ini? Pikirnya sambil sesekali melirik laki-laki bermimik kalem di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang." Shun berujar memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Shun berjalan lebih dahulu, tetapi Satsuki masih berada pada tempatnya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat laki-laki itu heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa." Satsuki seolah salah tingkah, kemudian segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Shun.

Lagi, keheningan memeluk keduanya. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Shun tak nyaman.

"Kebiasaanmu menerjang Kuroko sudah menghilang?" Shun berujar. Namun Satsuki sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga ia mengabaikan apa yang lelaki di sampingnya katakan.

Shun langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Satsuki yang tak sadar berjalan ke tengah jalan yang cukup ramai dengan mobil lewat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Dengan cepat, laki-laki bernama lengkap Izuki Shun itu berujar. Gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dan jujur saja hal itu membuat ia tak nyaman, apa ia tak sengaja membuat kesalahan?

"Aku tidak apa. Ayo pulang." Satsuki berujar cepat, mencoba mengatur sifatnya seperti biasa. Ini sangat aneh. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia bertanya-tanya. Jujur saja, hal tersebut sangat mengganggu pikiran gadis tersebut.

"Kau berbeda. Biasanya kau akan menerjang Kuroko tiap bertemu, tetapi kau terlihat lebih pendiam. Ada apa?" Suara bariton Shun mengalun pelan menjabarkan yang ia pikirkan.

"Eh? B-benarkah? Kenapa kau jadi perhatian seperti ini, Shun?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu bertanya.

Shun sedikit terkejut dengan Satsuki. Gadis itu memanggilnya tanpa formalitas. Ke mana kata ' _senpai'_ yang biasa gadis itu ujarkan saat memanggil namanya? Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja—ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Magenta indah milik Satsuki terarah pada tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam oleh Shun. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Shun dengan cepat.

"Maaf. Aku terburu-buru."

Rona merah jambu dengan nakal menghiasi pipinya, degup jantungnya kini terasa meronta-ronta.

Satsuki langsung berlari meninggalkan Shun. Hal ini kali pertama ia rasakan. Perasaan apa ini? Ia merasa aneh dengan hal asing yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

Apa ia menyukai Shun? Tidak, tidak, ia menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun perasaan apa yang hinggap dalam hatinya ini?

Lain hal dengan Satsuki. Di bawah lampu jalanan sejak beberapa menit lalu gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Ia bersandar pada tiang lampu jalanan. Pikirannya terus bertanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa begitu sulit dijelaskan?

"Bodoh." Ia bermonolog, mengumpat untuk sesuatu yang ambigu.

Menegakkan badanya kemudian melangkah pulang. "Dia sukses membuat pikiran dan dadaku kacau."

.

 _ **Strange**_

.

 _ **21 April 2017**_

"Tidak ada meja kosong." Ia bermonolog dengan lirih.

Sejauh yang magenta itu refleksikan adalah banyak sekali orang-orang tengah menyantap makan siang, sama sekali tak ada meja kosong untuk ia gunakan. Hari ini, sepertinya ia tidak akan makan siang di kantin. Mungkin taman samping gedung kampus adalah opsi terbaik.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Sepanjang jalan hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang tampak berada di koridor.

Sejak ia menuntut ilmu di sini, Satsuki memang belum memiliki teman dekat. Dan Shun selalu menjadi sosok yang menemaninya saat jam makan siang. Namun kini lain, ia tak mendapati laki-laki itu sejak pagi. Mungkin karena jadwal kelas yang berbeda.

Memikirkan tentang pemuda bermanik kelam tersebut jujur saja membuat pikirannya kalut. Satsuki heran dengan perasaan yang menghinggapinya. Dan jujur saja, ia ingin bertemu dengan Shun, tetapi rasa canggung yang ia rasakan membuat gadis tersebut memilih untuk menghindar.

"Shun- _senpai._ "

Sesampainya di taman samping gedung, seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Sepasang iris kelamnya fokus pada satu buku yang tengah ia baca, dan tangan kanan sesekali menyuapkan potongan roti isi ke dalam mulutnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kiri di mana gadis berambut sewarna musim semi berada. Shun tersenyum mendapati Satsuki di sana, namun kurva pada bibir tipisnya menghilang ketika perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut berbalik dan menjauh.

"Perasaan yang menyebalkan." Shun bermonolog, kemudian menutup buku yang sebelumnya ia baca. _Mood_ nya hancur begitu saja. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Pikiran pemuda itu terus bertanya.

.

Suasana gimnasium di sore ini terasa ramai seperti biasa bila klub basket tengah memakainya untuk berlatih. Decit sepatu dan dentuman bola pada lantai kayu terus terdengar dengan frekuensi cepat.

Di luar garis lapangan, terlihat Satsuki dan Misaki mengamati jalannya latihan kali ini. Netra mereka memandang satu per satu anggota klub di sana. Mendata kekuatan fisik, teknik individu, dan kekompakannya dalam tim.

Statistik performa para anggota tim memang akan selalu berubah-ubah, tetapi pada latihan kali ini sangat jelas performa sang _play maker_ menurun drastis. Umpan yang sering kali tak akurat, alur permainan yang dibangun justru menyulitkan rekan satu timnya.

"Ada apa dengan Izuki?" Misaki yang memegang data Shun tampak heran. Setahun lebih sudah ia mengenalnya, tak sekali pun mendapati pemuda itu bermain jelek seperti ini.

Ada yang aneh dengan Shun; pertama, ia datang terlambat, kedua, permainannya sungguh berantakan. Jelas itu bisa diketahui Misaki, yang sudah mengenal pemuda itu satu tahun lebih.

Perempuan itu kemudian menoleh ke arah rekan sesama manajernya. Iris _hazel_ Misaki menangkap ekspresi kosong dari gadis berambut sewarna sakura. Jelas sekali Satsuki tengah melamun sambil memandangi Shun yang mendapat teguran dari sang kapten.

Di lapangan, Nijimura yang turut berlatih sebagai lawan terlihat kebingungan dengan permainan Shun. Kontras sekali bahwa laki-laki berposisi _point guard_ di sana tak fokus pada latihan kali ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Fokuslah!" Tegur Nijimura keras, Shun hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk fokus dengan latihannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Satsuki. Mata tajamnya berserobok dengan iris fusia yang memandangnya dengan raut yang sulit dimengerti.

Tak bertahan lama aksi saling memandang itu, lantaran Shun segera memutus pandangannya dan fokus pada latihan.

Sebagian perut pemuda itu terlihat saat ia menarik kausnya untuk mengusap peluh di wajah, kemudian mengembus napas berat setelahnya. Ia harus tenang dan fokus seperti biasanya.

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan, performa sang _play maker_ agaknya sedikit meningkat dibanding sebelumnya. Namun tidak lebih baik dari latihan sebelum hari ini.

.

Selepas latihan, kini tampak seluruh anggota klub basket terduduk di lantai sambil meluruskan kakinya. Kedua manajer memberikan handuk dan minuman isotonik untuk mereka.

"Berikan ini padanya." Misaki menyodorkan handuk dan sebotol minuman isotonik pada rekannya sesama manajer.

Satsuki sadar siapa yang dimaksud oleh Misaki, tetapi sedikit rasa ragu hinggap dalam kalbu. Nyalinya seolah menciut dan perasaannya berubah canggung.

Ia ingin sekali bercerita bahwa dirinya dan Shun tak saling berkomunikasi sejak malam ia meninggalkan laki-laki itu di dekat taman, dua hari lalu.

Bukannya Satsuki tak menyukai keberadaan Shun dan memilih untuk menghindarinya, itu salah. Gadis tersebut senang terhadap bagaimana sikap yang dipilih pemuda itu padanya, tetapi satu perasaan asing membuat ia tak mengerti harus berbuat seperti apa. Dan menjaga jarak adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya, mungkin sampai perasaannya bisa seperti semula.

"Ada apa? Kau tak seperti biasanya." Misaki bertanya, ia juga melihat gelagat aneh pada Satsuki. Pada hari pertama latihan sampai pertandingan melawan Universitas Kyoto, gadis itu selalu berada di samping Shun, lalu sekarang ia terlihat agak menjauhinya. Hal tersebut pastinya sangat kentara dirasa, bahkan oleh anggota yang lain juga bisa merasakannya.

"Biar aku yang memberikannya." Sosok laki-laki pirang langsung mengambil handuk dan sebotol minuman isotonik dari tangan Misaki. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Shun yang duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding gimnasium.

Apa yang dilakukan Yuya menjadi perhatian dari Misaki. Ya, kedua orang itu memang lebih dekat dibanding anggota yang lain. Misaki mengerti itu.

"Heh, bodoh. Ada apa denganmu? Final hanya tinggal menghitung hari." Yuya melempar handuk dan botol minuman tepat mengenai kepala Shun.

"Kau tidak bisa sopan memberikannya?" Shun agak jengkel, kemudian menenggak minumannya sambil mengusap wajah dengan handuk.

"Ada apa?" Yuya bertanya.

"Ada apa? Maksudmu ada apa, itu apa? Apa itu? Apa salah? Salah apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Shun justru berujar disertai kebiasaannya bermain kata.

"Berhentilah bermain kata 'apa-apa-apa' itu!" Sekarang Yuya jengkel dengan candaan Shun. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu.

Dari kejauhan, Satsuki hanya memandang dua orang di sana tanpa mendengar pembahasan yang terjadi antara Shun dan Yuya. Dengan pandangan yang entah bermakna apapun itu, ia terus saja memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu." Misaki berujar sambil menyentuh bahu Satsuki.

.

Latihan telah usai, semua anggota klub saling membantu untuk membereskan bola, botol minuman, dan handuk yang berserakan di lantai gimnasium yang kini sedang dipel oleh beberapa anggota klub. Etika yang baik adalah ketika kita menggunakan sesuatu, maka harus dibereskan kembali bila sudah selesai.

Gimnasium sudah tampak rapi. Tak ada barang yang berserakan, lantai pun tampak bersih. Satu per satu anggota telah undur diri.

Hari sudah gelap, hari ini mereka berlatih lebih lama dari biasanya. Pukul 8:30 PM mereka baru saja selesai membereskan gimnasium.

"Ayaka- _san,_ kau melihat Shun?" Yuya bertanya pada perempuan berambut coklat yang tengah siap untuk pulang bersama sang kapten.

"Izuki langsung pulang usai memasukkan bola ke gudang." Nijimura menjawab pertanyaan juniornya ketika Misaki menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih, _Senpai._ Malam yang indah, bukan?" Lanjut pemuda itu, kemudian berbalik pergi, meninggalkan sang kapten dan manajer klub basket dengan sedikit candaan 'malam yang indah' yang berarti 'selamat berkencan'.

Tak jauh di depan pintu gimnasium Satsuki mendengar obrolan itu. Hari ini ia akan pulang sendirian seperti dua hari belakangan.

"Momoi- _san_?" Yuya mendapati Sastuki berada di depan pintu gimnasium, "Menunggu Shun? Dia sudah pulang lebih dulu." lanjut Yuya kemudian berjalan diikuti Satsuki satu meter di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar area kampus.

"A-aku sudah tahu." Jawab Satsuki canggung, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu membuat pikirannya bercabang.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Shun?" Yuya berujar di sela mereka berjalan keluar area kampus.

Satsuki tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang kampus. Yuya berbalik kemudian menatap gadis itu singkat.

"Berbicaralah dengannya. Setelah kuingat, kalian berjauhan dua hari ini." Pungkas Yuya, kemudian berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda dengan Satsuki.

Di belakang Satsuki dan Yuya, tampak Nijimura dan Misaki berjalan berdampingan memperhatikan dua orang itu.

"Kami pulang dulu, Satsuki- _chan._ " Misaki berujar tepat di sebelah sang kapten klub basket yang memandang gadis berambut merah muda itu, seolah mengatakan hal yang sama.

Satsuki mengangguk kemudian berjalan pada arah yang berlawanan. Meski gerak tubuh perempuan itu terlihat biasa saja saat berjalan, tetapi pikirannya terus menerus memikirkan laki-laki penyuka lelucon kata.

Ia sesampainya di halte. Ia duduk sambil menunggu bus yang mengarah pada rumahnya. Kemudian ketika bus datang, ia segera naik usai pintu bus terbuka.

Jalanan tampak ramai dengan karyawan kantoran pulang kerja. Lampu-lampu jalanan telah menyala menampakkan pesona malam hari kota Tokyo.

Sampai pada halte terdekat dengan rumahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam _mini market._ Ia merasa perutnya cukup lapar.

Di dalam _mini market_ , Satsuki terkejut mendapati Shun berada di dalam. Tak tahu harus seperti apa, gadis itu langsung mengambil sekotak susu lalu segera beranjak menuju kasir.

Manik tajam Shun jelas melihat Satsuki menghindarinya. Jujur saja, rasa sebal kembali hinggap dalam dirinya. Ia diabaikan.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Shun mengambil coffee jelly, lalu pergi menuju kasir.

Setelah membayar, ia segera membuka minuman kemasan kaleng tersebut kemudian berjalan keluar _mini market_ sambil meminumnya. Namun sesampainya di luar ia melihat gadis bermanik fusia itu dikelilingi tiga laki-laki.

"Ayolah, Nona. Temani kami. Kau sendirian, bukan?" Seorang lelaki berambut coklat berujar. Kedua teman pria itu mengangguk disertai senyum nakal.

"Permisi, aku mau pulang." Ujar Satsuki mengabaikan para lelaki itu.

"Jangan sombong, Nona." Kembali lelaki itu berujar.

"Aku tidak mau. Permisi—...!" Satsuki terkejut saat tangan kirinya digenggam, kemudian sela-sela jarinya terisi oleh jemari seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf, dia gadisku." Shun berujar dengan manik hitamnya memancarkan intimidasi.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, pemuda itu segera menarik Satsuki menjauh dari tiga orang lelaki di sana.

Beberapa menit berlalu, meski mereka sudah berada jauh dari _mini market_ , tetapi Shun tak kunjung juga melepas tautan jemarinya, ditambah perkataan Shun tadi 'Dia gadisku' memberi desiran aneh untuknya.

Jujur saja, degup jantung Satsuki terasa menggila ketika pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya dan mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia berharap Shun tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang terus meronta saat ini.

"Shun- _senpai,_ terima kasih." Satsuki berujar pelan sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, tetapi tak membuahkan hasil.

"Diamlah." Respons pemuda itu, ia masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu dengan baik, meski pelan.

Satsuki terdiam, nada bicara Shun tak memiliki kesan amarah, atau tidaknya. Namun suara itu terasa dingin, seolah sang pemilik tengah menahan emosi besar.

Memperhatikan hal tersebut, rasa lapar gadis itu hilang dan sekotak susunya terabaikan. Perasaan asing dalam dirinya menjadi familier untuknya, namun masih belum mengerti mengapa rasa ini ada.

Berjalan berdua dengan jemari bertautan, tentu semua orang yang melihat akan berpikir bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hingga sampai sudah mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah bermodel minimalis. Shun segera melepaskan tautan jemarinya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiam.

"Masuklah." Perintah Shun memecah keheningan.

Satsuki mengangguk, "Terima kasih." kemudian berujar demikian. Namun Shun tak memberikan ekspresi lebih usai mendengar ujaran itu.

Merasa terabaikan, rasa sedih hinggap dalam benak Satsuki. Ia merasa ingin sekali menangis, tetapi sekuat hati dia harus menahannya, Satsuki tak ingin Shun mendapati air matanya.

"Selamat malam." Ujar Satsuki lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sedikit terburu, rasa laparnya telah menghilang dan sekotak susu hanya menjadi hiasan dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Melihat Satsuki sudah memasuki pintu rumah, Shun segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berjarak lima belas menit dari tempat ia berada.

.

Berbeda dengan Shun yang mungkin tampak biasa saja. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung berlari menuju kamar dan menguncinya, mengabaikan panggilan ayah dan ibunya, lantaran tak mengucap salam.

Masih dengan kostum basket Todai, Satsuki tengkurap di atas ranjangnya. Wajah cantik yang sering tersenyum dibenamkan pada bantal. Bahunya bergetar, isak tangis samar terdengar.

Satsuki tak mengerti mengapa rasanya bisa sesedih ini. Ia sangat benci diabaikan, tetapi yang dirasa sekarang sangat mengiris hatinya, hingga tak kuasa menahan tangisan yang kini ia redam dengan bantal. Ia memang cengeng, Satsuki sadar itu.

Perasaannya terasa campur aduk, senang, kesal, dan sedih menjadi satu. Dan penyebabnya pun hanya satu, Izuki Shun.

Waktu terus bergulir dan rasa yang menerpanya kian membuat hatinya berteriak, tak mengerti mengapa. Berpikir semalaman pun hanya akan memperbanyak cabang pada pikiran.

Seumur hidup, afeksi tak akan bisa dikelola oleh logika, bahkan sampai mati pun tak kan ada yang bisa mengungkap apa itu cinta dengan satu makna, karena kata itu tidaklah pragmatis dan sesederhana rangkaian hurufnya.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


	4. Love and Final Competition

Termenung sendirian sambil menatap gugusan bintang berkilauan jauh di atas sana. Pada teras halaman belakang rumah bergaya tradisional terlihat Shun hanya duduk bersila sambil memandang langit dalam kesendirian, jelas sekali menampakkan bahwa sosok bermanik obsidian itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada telapak tangan kanan yang beberapa saat lalu menggenggam jemari gadis cantik beriris fusia nan lembut. Sedari kecil hal yang selalu menjadi prioritas adalah bermain basket, hingga seolah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar bila ia tak mengerti tentang suatu desiran aneh dalam dirinya.

Sungguh elusif dirasa, perasaannya kini tercampur aduk hanya karena sosok perempuan yang belum genap dua minggu dekat dengannya. Ah! Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat jantung dan otaknya bekerja tak normal.

"Sedang memikirkan gadis berambut merah muda itu?"

 _Guk!_

Suara perempuan disusul satu gonggongan seekor anjing begitu saja masuk ke dalam pendengaran Shun. Ia segera menoleh pada sumber suara.

" _Nee-san?_ Taro?" Shun langsung bangkit dari sandarannya menuju seorang perempuan bersetelan formal layaknya pegawai kantoran berserta seekor anjing ras shiba inu.

"Bagaimana harimu di rumah sakit selama seminggu?" Shun berjongkok tepat di depan anjing berwarna cokelat tersebut, kemudian mengusap gemas kepala anjing ras shiba inu itu.

Sedangkan sosok perempuan berambut hitam merasa terabaikan. Apakah anjing keluarga mereka lebih penting dari kabarnya? Sebagai kakak jelas perempuan bernama lengkap Izuki Aya merasa kesal.

"Bagaimana kabar gadis itu? Namanya Momoi Satsuki, bukan?" Aya langsung bertanya usai memastikan bahwa Shun memilih untuk tak membahas perempuan yang mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Kau pasti tahu itu semua dari Bibi Misako?" Shun langsung bertanya. Tentu laki-laki itu memiliki otak yang cerdas, sudah pasti sang bibi penjual makanan di kampusnya yang juga tetangga mereka memberitahu kakaknya saat tak sengaja bertemu.

"Aku senang, adikku yang tampan sudah semakin dewasa, kukira ia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada basket." Aya mengusap kepala Shun dengan gemas, membuat pemuda itu risi, "Hari Senin kau bertanding di _final_ , bukan? _Nee-san_ akan datang dengan pakaian yang _fine_." Aya melanjutkan kata-katanya, disertai candaan kata yang sering Shun lakukan, perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian meninggalkan sang adik bersama anjing peliharaan keluarga.

Shun masih terdiam bersama Taro, ingatannya sempat berputar menuju tahun-tahun lalu di mana Satsuki tampak gemas pada Nigou, anjing milik Tetsuya yang menjadi maskot Seirin kala itu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, lantaran segala hal tentang Satsuki selalu membuat pikirannya bercabang di saat ia diharuskan fokus untuk final tiga hari lagi. Ia tak ingin memungkiri dirinya menyukai gadis itu, tetapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk bersikap biasa?

Sepertinya Shun benar-benar jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Tentu sangat sulit untuk berlaku biasa di antara perasaannya yang terus memaksa.

.

.

 _ **Strange**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan_ _ **100% valid**_

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa:_ _ **typo(s)**_ _dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

 _ **23 April 2017**_

Langit bersemburat oranye tampak indah tuk dipandang, transisi siang dan malam terlihat menawan seperti biasa. Burung-burung pun beterbangan menuju sarang.

Pada taman, terlihat anak-anak kecil tengah bermain gembira. Senyum berserta tawa kian mencerminkan bahagia memeluk diri mereka.

Tak jauh di sana, terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam duduk di bangku taman seraya menggenggam tali kekang anjing berwarna cokelat di dekat kakinya. Cukup lelah rasanya mengajak anjing yang sangat aktif seperti Taro untuk berjalan-jalan di minggu sore ini.

Sulit sekali untuk fokus pada satu hal. Shun sempat bersyukur permainannya saat latihan hari Sabtu kemarin sudah mulai membaik, tetapi apa yang ia pikirkan selalu bercabang.

Tentang latihan pada Sabtu kemarin sejujurnya ia merasakan kehilangan yang cukup besar. Tidak hadirnya manajer berambut merah muda membuat Shun khawatir dan suasana latihan terasa samgat berbeda.

Shun beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiam hanya akan memperbanyak cabang pada pikirannya.

"Ayo, Taro."

 _Guk!_

Anjing berwarna cokelat itu merespons sang majikan, kemudian berlari pelan disusul Shun yang memegang tali kekangnya.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tampak melambaikan tangan pada temannya. Senyuman tampak menghias paras ayu tersebut, meski pertanyaan masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Jangan menghindar lagi, Satsuki- _chan!_ " Di seberang jalan tampak sosok perempuan berambut cokelat berujar serta melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih, Misaki- _chan!_ " Ujar gadis itu masih dengan lambaian tangannya.

Selepas hal tersebut senyum manisnya terurai. Ia berbalik, kemudian melangkah menuju rumahnya, "Aku jatuh cinta ya?" ia bermonolog seiring langkahnya terus membawa ia pada rumahnya.

"Shun." Kedua pipinya langsung memerah saat ia melafalkan nama laki-laki yang menjadi topik perbincangan dirinya dan Misaki tanpa honorifik _'Senpai'_.

Beberapa saat lalu ia mendapatkan ceramah bertema romantika dari Misaki. Satsuki pada awalnya tak tahu-menahu tentang maksud perempuan berhelaian cokelat sebahu yang mendadak mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Namun hal tersebut justru membuat pikiran Satsuki tak mampu untuk memroses sesuatu yang asing itu. Mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada dua lelaki? Pertanyaan aneh itu justru membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, bila tentang cinta bagaimana kini dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Intuisi wanita? Itu adalah motonya, tetapi mengapa ia tak mampu menerjemahkan hal yang sekarang ia rasa dengan intuisinya?

Ia berjalan pelan masih dengan pikiran yang terus bersarang. Gadis berkaus merah muda terbalut _sweater_ merah dan celana jeans biru selutut itu mendapat pandangan dari beberapa pasang mata lelaki yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Tak ada lelaki normal yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan beberapa detik berharga untuk tidak memandang gadis itu.

Sepuluh menit berjalan ia sampai pada sungai yang harus ia seberangi bila ingin cepat sampai rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sosok laki-laki berkaus putih berpadu celana _training_ panjang hitam beraksen putih tengah duduk di rerumputan menghadap sungai.

Satsuki jelas mengenal pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Ialah yang membuat pikiran gadis manis itu kacau. Tak jauh di sana tampak juga seekor anjing tengah berlari kesan kemari. Ingin ia berlari ke sana untuk mendekati anjing yang menggemaskan itu, tetapi debar jantung yang tiba-tiba meningkat membuat ia enggan melakukannya.

Iris fusianya hanya memandang dari kejauhan. Bibir tipis itu membentuk kurva indah kala melihat pemuda di sana bangkit dari posisinya kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anjing ras asli Jepang tersebut.

Satsuki tak tahu ini dimulai sejak kapan, mengapa hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda itu sanggup memaksa atensinya untuk terjerat? Sontak itu bukan hal yang pragmatis untuk dijabarkan.

Langkah Satsuki kembali bergerak mendekat, kemudian berhenti saat berada di jembatan, kedua lengan gadis itu saling bertumpuk menjadi sandaran tubuhnya. Sepasang mata indah itu laksana cermin yang merefleksikan pemuda tersebut bersama si peliharaan yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Shun!" Dari kejauhan dapat Satsuki lihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang memanggil dan berlari ke arah pemuda yang menjadi atensinya. Dalam balutan kaus abu-abu berlengan pendek, perempuan itu kian mendekat dan memeluk Shun dengan mesra.

Hal tersebut sontak membuat sesak dada Satsuki saat ini, jantungnya semakin cepat berpompa, dan penglihatan gadis berambut sewarna musim semi itu memburam. Ia menangis dengan perasaan yang tak mengenakan.

" _Hiks! ... hiks!_ "

Tak kuasa berada di sana lebih lama, Satsuki segera berlari secepat mungkin, isaknya terdengar seiring derai air mata kian merembah lebih deras. Ia cengeng, tentu gadis itu tahu mengetahuinya. Sungguh perasaan Satsuki sangat tidak mengenakkan dan ingin sekali ia berteriak sekeras mungkin demi menuntaskan hasratnya untuk menangis.

Beberapa menit ia berlari tanpa henti, ia telah berada beberapa meter dari rumahnya, sama sekali dirinya tak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang sempat melihatnya. Satsuki segera masuk ke dalam rumah lalu secepat mungkin ia menuju kamarnya.

" _Aaaarrrgghhh!_ " Jerit Satsuki dengan wajah dibenamkan pada bantal. Ini kali pertama ia merasa kacau yang teramat sangat, semua semakin jelas ia rasa. Tak perlu waktu lama dirinya menyadari perasaan yang mengganggu ini sejak diberi beberapa untaian kalimat tentang hal elusif yang disebut cinta.

Rasa cemburu inilah yang menjadi jawaban atas segala semua kekacauan dalam benaknya.

"Satsuki?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita masuk ke dalam pendengaran gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dengan bantal, kemudian berbalik menghadap sang ibu.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Satsuki hanya menggeleng dengan matanya yang sembab. Ia tak ingin berbohong pada ibunya, namun gadis cantik itu belum pernah sedikit pun bercerita pada sang ibu tentang seorang lelaki, pengecualian soal Daiki, lantaran pemuda itu telah ia kenal sejak, kecil dan kini tengah menggapai cita-cita di Amerika.

Wanita berparas mirip dengan Satsuki di sana memberikan senyum penuh kelembutan. Tentu saja sang ibu selalu memperhatikan putri satu-satunya.

"Hidungmu semakin panjang loh. Siapa laki-laki beruntung yang berhasil membuat Putri Ibu resah?" Ujar wanita itu sambil mencubit pelan hidung putrinya.

Satsuki jelas terkejut. Mengapa ibunya tahu tentang hal ini? Pertanyaan itu hinggap dalam kepalanya. Ia tak pernah bercerita tentang lelaki mana pun pada keluarganya, kecuali tentang kebodohan sang sahabat, Aomine Daiki.

"Ke-kenapa Ibu tahu?"

"Hanya kau dan Ayahmu yang ibu perhatikan, sudah pasti itu bukan hal sulit. Jadi, mau bercerita pada ibu?"

Satsuki mengangguk kecil diiringi semburat merah jambu di kedua pipinya. Sedikitnya Satsuki gugup untuk bercerita, namun ia perlahan semua perasaannya ia curahkan pada sang ibu.

Sang ibu jelas merasa senang mengetahui putrinya bisa terbuka untuk hal sensitif ini, di balik rasa senang itu pula terdapat emosi tersendiri perihal waktu bahwa sekarang putrinya sudah semakin dewasa.

Satsuki merasa pikirannya lebih cerah kala ia bercerita pada sang ibu. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang Shun; laki-laki yang ia kenal sejak empat tahun lalu, mengajak ia bergabung klub basket secara mendadak, senyum hangat nan lembut yang diberikan Shun padanya, selalu menemaninya saat di jam makan siang, memberikan kenyamanan saat pulang, dan memberinya rasa aman ketika ia diganggu oleh beberapa lelaki nakal dua hari lalu.

Binar iris fusia tersebut kian menegaskan betapa Satsuki menyukai semua tentang Shun. Sang ibu pun tak ayal merasa penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Izuki Shun. Namun apa yang gadis itu lihat sore tadi di tepi sungai membuatnya kembali merasa sesak dan kembali murung.

"Kau sudah bertanya langsung tentang gadis itu?"

"Ta-tapi ... tapi perempuan itu langsung memeluk Shun- _senpai_ ketika bertemu." Satsuki berujar sedikit terputus, sungguh ia merasa sangat manja dengan ibunya saat ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir ini dan itu, gunakan hatimu jangan logikamu. Terlalu sering bergaul dengan lelaki membuat cara berpikirmu seperti mereka." Ujar sang ibu seraya kedua jemarinya mencubit gemas pipi Satsuki kiri dan kanan, "Segera mandi, lalu bantu ibu memasak makan malam." Pungkasnya kemudian beranjak.

Senyuman Satsuki kembali merekah dengan manisnya. Betapa ia bersyukur memiliki sosok ibu sempurna.

"Ibu, malam ini biar aku yang memasak." Satsuki berucap seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Ibu tak ingin rumah ini meledak. _Hihihi_." Jawab sang ibu diakhiri dengan tawanya.

Satsuki mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa memasak, tetapi ia masih memiliki waktu untuk belajar.

"Segera mandi."

" _Uhm!_ "

Usai bercerita, Satsuki merasa nyaman dengan perasaan resah yang berkurang dalam hati. Namun ia tahu perasaannya bisa kembali kacau bilamana bertemu dengan Shun.

.

 _ **Strange**_

 _ **24 April 2017**_

Di dalam bus suasana cukup ramai dengan obrolan para punggawa klub basket Todai. Tiap jajaran kursi terisi oleh dua orang.

Pada kursi nomor dua dari belakang tampak dua orang perempuan dengan pakaian serupa. Salah satu perempuan berambut merah muda, terlihat raut wajah cantiknya menampilkan mimik tanpa beban, sangat berbeda dengan kemarin.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti perasaanmu?" Sosok perempuan yang memperhatikan raut wajah gadis tersebut segera bertanya. Jujur saja ia merasa senang bila temannya telah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku." Jawab ia, kemudian magentanya menoleh ke arah pemuda yang duduk dua bangku di depan bersama sosok lelaki pirang.

Laki-laki bermanik kelam di sana tampak tenang seperti biasa. Seorang berkapabilitas tinggi untuk mengomando alur permainan.

"Fokus, Shun."

"Ya, aku tahu." Shun langsung berujar cepat. Ia agaknya sedikit kesal. Apakah raut wajahnya tampak menampilkan beban?

Sangat Shun mengerti dirinya tak boleh hilang konsentrasi. Ini adalah final, bertemu dengan kawan lama sebagai lawan. Tentu perasan dan pikiran akan tercampur aduk, kenangan lama akan kembali terlintas dalam kepala.

.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, kini bus telah sampai pada halte Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Pintu segera terbuka, kemudian kumpulan laki-laki berjaket putih segera beranjak keluar.

Mereka tampak tenang ketika berjalan masuk menuju gimnasium. Pada barisan paling belakang tampak dua orang perempuan beriringan. Banyak pasang mata melihat mereka dengan kagum, dan tak sedikit juga manik kumpulan lelaki yang melihat dua perempuan tersebut terpaku beberapa saat pada kedua sosok manajer cantik klub basket.

.

Suasana ruang ganti sangat tenang. Mereka tampak serius mengulang penjelasan strategi yang akan digunakan. Sebagian besar lawan mereka hari ini sama-sama mengetahui kelemahan dan kehebatan individu dari lini ke lini.

"Pada pertandingan ini kalian semua sudah mengetahui dan pernah saling melawan saat masih berada di jenjang _Senior High._ " Nijimura Shuzo, kapten sekaligus pelatih tampak menuliskan ulang strategi pada papan tulis, "Izuki, kau sudah tahu jelas bagaimana Shoichi Imayoshi bermain. Momoi, sebelum bertanding, ulas kembali pada Izuki semua tentang Imayoshi." lanjut Nijimura menegaskan.

Seketika rasa tenang Satsuki sebelumnya memudar, terganti sudah dengan perasaan mendebarkan. Ia tidak merutuki perintah Nijimura, tetapi ia bersyukur, namun tetap saja rasanya gugup, meski ia telah mencoba untuk tenang.

"Miyaji, kau jaga pergerakan kakakmu. Higuichi, kau akan menghadapi _shooting guard_ yang setara dengan raja tanpa mahkota, jangan lengah." Sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam menatap Yuya dan sang _shooting guard_ secara bergantian, "Kobori, jangan biarkan lawan memegang bola hingga di bawah ring kita." pungkas Nijimura seraya menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalian tetap bersiap, pemain akan selalu berotasi demi stamina terus terjaga." Nijimura menatap semua jejeran pemain cadangan, tentu hal itu sangat di perlukan. Kehadiran pemain cadangan turut berperan besar demi tim untuk menggapai kemenangan.

"Berkumpul!"

Semuanya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kapten mereka. Seluruh anggota membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan terulur pada satu pusat.

" _UTOKTYO!_ "

" _WILL BE THE WINNER!"_

Semua orang meneriakkan semangat mereka. Kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan, namun dua orang tampak berjalan beriringan di belakang. Mereka adalah Satsuki dan Shun, keduanya memang memiliki sesuatu untuk dibahas, tentang Shoichi Imayoshi demi kemenangan.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku yang sekarang bisa menanganinya?" Shun berucap lebih dahulu setelah beberapa detik mereka berjalan tanpa percakapan. Keduanya memang diselimuti rasa canggung, tetapi sebisa mungkin harus menghilangkan rasa itu agar tak menjadi beban pikiran dalam pertandingan penting ini.

" _Senpai_ sudah pernah melawannya dua kali, meski secara individu hanya kalian saling mengunci pergerakan, namun kali ini akan berbeda. _Senpai_ sudah berkembang pesat dari kali terakhir kita bertemu sebagai lawan, Imayoshi- _senpai_ sudah pasti juga telah berkembang," Satsuki menjelaskan, namun sayang sekali ia tidak bisa memberikan informasi pasti. Sudah dua tahun ia tak melihat permainan Shoichi Imayoshi, mantan kapten Too Gakuen dua tahun lalu, "yang pasti selalu awasi dia ketika sudah mendekati akhir kuarter" pungkas Satsuki.

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih." Shun berujar seraya tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya. Melihat senyum itu Satsuki langsung tersadar satu hal. Shun selalu bersikap biasa, meski gadis berambut merah jambur di sana bertingkah aneh.

Ya, Shun selalu bersikap biasa pada perempuan di sebelahnya, namun bohonglah ia bila laki-laki berparas kalem tersebut tak merasakan desiran asing manakala bersama Satsuki.

Beberapa detik berjalan di lorong, hiruk-pikuk teriakan penyemangat mewarnai pendengaran begitu tim tersebut terlihat, tribune sudah tampak telah terisi penuh oleh penonton beranimo tinggi. Di lapangan tampak pemandu sorak dari kedua tim saling memamerkan kepiawaian bergantian.

Dari bangku pemain Todai tampak seluruhnya telah bersiap untuk pemanasan, begitu pun tim lawan. Dua sosok laki-laki berkacamata tampak datang menghampiri Satsuki dan Shun.

"Lama tak bertemu." Hyuga Junpei, sosok laki-laki mantan partner Shun menyapa lebih dahulu bersama Shoichi Imayoshi di sebelahnya. Senyum licik selalu setia di wajah mantan kapten klub basket Too Gakuen itu.

"Kali ini kita berada di lapangan sebagai lawan, Junpei." Shun berujar dan menatap kedua lelaki di sana bergantian. Tak ada rasa canggung sedikit pun dalam tiap kalimat yang dituturkan, ini seperti reuni bagi mereka.

"Momoi, aku sempat terkejut melihatmu berada di bangku pemain Todai pekan lalu." Imayoshi bercengkerama dengan juniornya. Satsuki menanggapinya seperti biasa, Imayoshi adalah orang yang ia hormati kala menjadi manajer klub basket Too Gakuen.

.

Dari satu sudut tribune terlihat sosok bertubuh tinggi bersama beberapa kawannya memandang Shun dan Junpei berbincang di pinggir lapangan.

Kiyoshi Teppei, Shinji Koganei, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Satoshi Tsuchida, dan Furihata Koki memandang kedua matan rekan tim mereka dengan senyuman bangga. Namun rasanya ini kurang lengkap bila untuk melakukan reuni, lantaran masih ada banyak anggota yang tidak bisa hadir untuk melihat pertandingan ini.

Dulu mereka semua saling membahu, berbagi semangat, canda tawa, bahkan berbagi tangisan menyakitkan serta bahagia. Semua momen itu sangat berharga, mereka bagaikan keluarga.

"Furihata- _kun,_ lihatlah kedua _Senpai_ mu yang akan bertanding serius untuk saling mengalahkan." Kiyoshi berujar pada juniornya seraya telapak tangan besarnya menepuk bersahabat kepala kapten Seirin usai pensiunnya angkatan Kiyohi Teppei.

"Mereka akan bersenang-senang." Koganei berujar tiba-tiba saat pemanasan tengah dilakukan kedua tim.

"Shun membawa alur permainan Seirin pada Todai, dan Junpei menularkan semangat Seirin pada rekan-rekan barunya." Kiyoshi menatap lapangan, ia sulit mendeskripsikan hal yang lebih dari sangat bangga pada kedua mantan rekannya.

Pertandingan akan segera dimuai, kedua tim telah kembali pada bangku tim masing-masing usai pemanasan. Pertandingan hebat akan tersaji beberapa saat lagi, dan itulah alasan dari sekian banyak penonton di sana.

" _TOHOKU!"_

" _FIGHT!"_

Teriakan dari para pemain Tohoku menggema disusul dengan tepuk tangan dari penonton.

" _UTOKYO!"_

" _WILL BE THE WINNER!"_

Dari kumpulan pemain Todai tak kalah semangat dari sang lawan, tepuk tangan pun tak kalah keras didapatkan dari para penonton.

"Semangat, Shun!"

Satsuki mendengar teriakan itu segera menoleh ke arah tribune, sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang jelas tertangkap iris fusianya. Di sana perempuan yang memeluk Shun kemarin sore. Pikirnya kemudian.

Manajer klub basket Todai seketika merasa kesal, sungguh tak menyenangkan saat melihat sosok Shun melambaikan tangan pada perempuan itu. Cemburu jelas Satsuki rasakan saat ini. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia menggeleng cepat, kesampingkan perasaannya, pertandingan ini lebih penting dari perasaannya, gadis berambut musim semi tersebut menguatkan diri.

.

Kedua pemain telah berada pada posisi masing-masing untuk segera melakukan _tip-off._ "Putih, Hitam, siap?" Terlihat sosok wasit memandang kedua orang yang akan saling berebut bola di udara, Koji Kobori dan Tsutomu Iwamura memberikan anggukan.

Wasit langsung melemparkan bola tinggi tepat di antara Kobori dan Tsutomu. Kedua lelaki-berpostur tinggi besar itu langsung melompat tinggi menggapai bola.

Plak!

.

 _Scene_ beralih pada pintu menuju tribune, di sana terlihat sosok perempuan berambut cokelat pendek baru saja tiba.

"Junpei, Shun." Sebulir air mata begitu saja merembah pada wajah cantik gadis itu, dirinya masih belum menyangka bahwa dua tahun sudah kelulusannya dari Seirin. Kenangan ketika pembentukan klub basket terlintas dalam pikirannya, hingga tiap detik kebersamaan sebagai tim basket seolah ingin sekali ia ulang bahkan hingga yang terpahit sekali pun, hal terindah dalam tiga tahun hidupnya sejak menjadi pelatih untuk pertama kali.

Dalam balutan jaket _sport_ dan celana _training_ ia berjalan menuju satu kursi kosong di dekat Teppei, dan teman-teman satu sekolahnya dahulu. Para laki-laki di sana tampak tersenyum melihat kehadiran Riko Aida.

.

Kembali pada lapangan, tampak Shun mendribel bola dengan lamban. Ia tak ingin memerikan tempo cepat di awal kuarter pertama ini. Belum saatnya pengurasan stamina dilakukan. Di hadapannya sosok Imayoshi telah menunggu. Semua pemain telah melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing, menjaga pemain sesuai strategi.

Karakter Imayoshi dan Shun memang sedikit mirip saat pertandingan, saling memberikan alur baik bagi tim, dan memberikan dukungan saat detik-detik krusial.

Sosok _point guard_ tim Todai melakukan _crossover_ untuk melewati Imayoshi yang tak kan membiarkan bola tersebut memasuki ring timnya. Tak mendapatkan celah membuat Shun terpaksa bergerak sedikit ke belakang, kemudian iris tajamnya melihat sosok Yuya baru saja melepaskan diri dari sang kakak. Bola berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada sosok pirang itu yang langsung melakukan _lay up_ dengan bebas lantaran Tsutomu mendapatkan _screen_ dari Kobori.

Blesh!

Poin pertama didapatkan Todai. Tim berkostum putih itu segera berbalik menyusun pertahanan. Tohoku langsung membangun penyerangan dikomandoi Imayoshi. Seluruh pemain Todai segera me- _marking_ para punggawa tim lawan.

Semua pemain tim asal Sendai bergerak secara acak. Hal tersebut sontak merepotkan para pemain Todai. Imayoshi bersiap melakukan tembakan tiga angka dari posisinya berada dua langkah dari garis _three point,_ Shun melihat hal tersebut telah terlambat untuk mengatisipasi.

Blesh!

Tembakan itu langsung membalik kedudukan di kuarter pertama ini. 2 : 3 untuk keunggulan Tohoku atas Todai.

Dari bangku pemain Todai, terlihat Satsuki terkejut, mantan kapten Too Gakuen itu telah berubah karakter bermainnya yang dahulu selalu mengawali kuarter dengan alur sedang kini memulai dengan alur cepat, taktik yang biasanya perlahan mampu menundukkan lawan masih belum ditampilkan.

Perang poin dideklarasikan oleh Tohoku pada kuarter pertama ini. Kedua tim pun segera berlomba untuk menambah angka sebanyak mungkin di awal pertandingan ini.

.

"Mereka langsung menguras stamina di awal kuarter pertama?" Sosok laki-laki pirang pucat tampak berdiri di dekat pintu tribune, alur permainan kedua tim terasa sama namun perbedaan personalitas dari punggawa membuat pergerakan bola dan taktik tempo cepat ini berbeda.

Dari tribune Kosuke Wakamatsu menonton pertandingan seorang diri. Dalam penglihatannya, permainan kedua tim sudah mencapai puncak, meski ini masih berada di dalam kuarter pertama.

Di lapangan, Junpei mendapatkan bola, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menjadi salah satu punggawa Strky untuk melawan Jabberwock tentu membuatnya tak bisa bernapas lega ketika bermain. Ia mendribel cepat menuju sisi kanan luar garis _three point,_ namun Higuichi masih saja mampu mengimbanginya.

Junpei bersiap melakukan tembakan ketika Higuichi berada dua langkah di depannya, namun laki-laki berambut cokelat itu segera menutup jalur tembakan dengan menjulangkan lengannya tinggi ke atas. _Shooting guard_ berkacamata itu bergerak mundur dua langkah lalu melakukan tembakan tiga angka.

Blesh!

Skor bertambah untuk Tohoku atas Todai dengan angka 23 : 25 di kuarter pertama ini. Pada papan poin terlihat waktu menyisakan 17 detik di kuarter ini.

Serangan dari Todai dibangun kembali, Shun langsung melakukan _drive_ cepat menuju jantung pertahanan lawan. Berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Imayoshi, entah ini duel ke berapa, ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Laki-laki bermanik tajam itu melakukan gerakan-gerakan rumit untuk melewati kapten dari klub basket Tohoku.

Shun sudah terlalu lama menguasai bola, tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk melewati Imayoshi, namun sebuah pergerakan dari Higuichi berhasil menjadi atensinya walau hanya sekilas. Ia mengoper bola ke arah sang _shooting guard._ Higuichi melakukan _quick release,_ meski Junpei langsung berusaha untuk menghalaunya, tetapi bola lebih cepat dari jangkauan lengan kokoh mantan kapten Seirin itu.

Blesh!

Teeet!

Tembakan tersebut berhasil membalik kedudukan di akhir kuarter pertama ini. Skor 26 : 25 menghiasi papan skor. Para pemain langsung beranjak menuju bangku masing-masing untuk mengisi stamina.

"Hyuga, seperti perkiraanmu. Ini akan sangat sulit untuk menghancurkan fondasi alur permainan mereka." Imayoshi berujar seraya sebelah tangannya mengusap sisi wajah dengan handuk.

"Shun memiliki mental yang sangat kuat, bermain sejak usia sembilan sudah menempanya menjadi pemain yang mampu menaklukkan, atau menghadapi monster di lapangan." Junpei menjawabnya dengan serius, sepasang mata yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata memerhatikan mantan rekannya yang telah berkembang pesat.

.

Dari bangku pemain Todai Nijimura berpikir tentang bermacam strategi yang akan digunakan pada kuarter kedua nanti. Ia menoleh ke arah Yuya, strategi pemuda itu menjadi _point guard_ perlu dicoba, meski lawannya adalah laki-laki jenius dengan segudang rencana.

Lain hal dengan Nijimura, mantan rekan Imayoshi terlihat resah dengan perasaannya. Ia memberikan handuk pada Shun, namun pikirannya seolah tak berada di sana, "Terima kasih." sosok pemuda bermimik kalem itu berujar, namun terabaikan. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Satsuki, "Ada apa?" kemudian bertanya demikian.

Genggaman tangan Shun seolah mengeluarkan sengatan listrik hingga perempuan cantik berkostum Todai tanpa nomor punggung itu tersentak, kemudian degup jantungnya meningkat, "Ti-tidak apa." ia menjawab dengan terbata-bata lalu menarik tangannya yang ditangkap _point guard_ kebanggaan Todai tersebut, sungguh dirinya masih memikirkan siapa perempuan berambut hitam yang memanggil Shun, dan pertandingan ini. Fokus pikiran bercabang sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Aksi menarik tangan itu sempat mengusik pikiran Shun, namun segera ia abaikan. Dirinya tak ingin fokusnya terpecah, memikirkan kemenangan tim bukanlah opsi melainkan keharusan.

Teeet!

Bel dimulainya kuarter kedua telah berbunyi, Shun memandang Satsuki sejenak, lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala sewarna gulali tersebut dengan pelan, "Semangati kami." ia berujar disertai senyum hangatnya, kemudian beranjak memasuki lapangan, menyisakan Satsuki yang terdiam dan senyuman-senyuman aneh dari teman-temannya yang melihat aksi Shun.

Pertandingan dimulai dari Tohoku yang kalah saat perebutan bola _tip-off._ Tsutomu mengoper bola pada Imayoshi, dalam kepalanya beberapa strategi telah ia siapkan. Untuk kali ini fokus akan berada pada _power forward_ nya. Namun sekali lagi ia berpikir tentang kehebatan pemain terbaik di tingkat _Junior High_ beberapa tahun lalu, Nijimura Shuzo. Laki-laki berpostur tinggi tegap itu belum menunjukkan seluruh kemampuannya. Tak perlu banyak berpikir, percaya pada rekan satu tim adalah kewajibannya sebagai kapten.

"Okamura!" pemuda yang sering memamerkan seringai licik itu mempercayakan bola pada sang _power forward._ Di hadapan Kenichi Okamura telah berdiri sosok Nijimura yang bersiap untuk menghalau figur dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi dua meter lebih tersebut.

Okamura langsung memunggungi Nijimura, benturan keras terjadi antar kedua _power forward_ tersebut. Saling adu kekuatan dengan postur mereka yang cukup jelas terlihat perbedaannya. Pemain berkulit tan tersebut berputar dengan cepat berhasil melewati Nijimura. Namun yang dilewati adalah pemain terkuat adalah pemain terkuat tingkat _Junior High_ beberapa tahun lalu segera memosisikan dirinya menghalau pergerakan lawan.

Okamura melompat tinggi untuk melakukan _dunk,_ Nijimura tak kan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi, ia juga melompat untuk menghentikan laki-laki berotot besar tersebut.

Brak!

Nijimura tak berhasil menghentikan Okamura. Kedudukan kembali dipimpin Tohoku, tim berkostum hitam itu segera berbalik untuk merangkai pertahanan sekuat mungkin.

"Kuat sekali." Nijimura baru kali ini merasakan sensasi menegangkan seperti tadi, semangatnya tiba-tiba terpacu. Ia segera bangkit dan tersenyum pada sosok yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam duel.

"Kapten?" Yuya sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Nijimura yang baru saja dikalahkan.

"Tidak apa. Kita balas mereka!" Nijimura memungut bola, kemudian mengoperkannya pada Shun. Pertandingan pun kembali dilanjutkan. Ini adalah final, mereka harus berusaha lebih, lebih, dan lebih keras lagi.

.

Dari bangku cadangan terlihat Satsuki terus menerus memandang Shun yang saat ini mengusai bola, pemuda itu kini tersenyum, mungkin lantaran begitu menikmati pertandingan sengit ini. Pemilik manik magenta tersebut ikut tersenyum memandangnya, meski jujur saja perasaannya masih tidak mengenakkan ketika perempuan di tribune sana terus menerus Shun dan meneriakkan nama pemuda tersebut.

Tim Todai kembali memainkan tempo cepat demi membalikkan keadaan. Yuya menjadi kunci permainan, ia terus menerus menjadi sorotan lantaran aksinya berhasil melepaskan diri dari penjagaan sang kakak yang menjadi lawan.

Hingga pada penghujung kuarter kedua kedudukan masih belum berhasil dibalikkan oleh tim asal Tokyo tersebut. Skor saat ini 57 : 59, terpaut dua angka, namun sangat sulit bahkan untuk mencuri poin dari Tohoku.

Pada kuarter ketiga Todai bermain lebih agresif, rotasi pemain pun turut andil demi menjaga stamina tim. Peran sentral Nijimura dan Higuichi sangat besar pada perang poin ini, namun Okamura dan Junpei tak kan membiarkan kedua pemain senior Todai tersebut dengan leluasa menambah angka.

Pada deretan tribune, animo penonton masih sangat besar. Banyak sekali wajah-wajah yang tak asing bagi para punggawa yang tengah bermain. Terlihat dua orang dari anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ menonton pertandingan dari tribune teratas.

Sosok laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan rambut ungu panjang memandang jalannya pertandingan dengan fokus. Murasakibara Atsuchi, sesekali kritik ia lontarkan entah untuk siapa. Di sebelah Murasakibara terlihat Midorima terduduk dengan tenang seiring manik di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam turut fokus menonton pertandingan dari Miyaji bersaudara yang merupakan seniornya kala masih bermain untuk Shutoku.

Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsuchi sama-sama belum bisa menebak siapa pemenang pada pertandingan ini, pasalnya kedua tim saling membalas angka. Hingga pada akhir dari kuarter ketiga skor berhasil disamakan, angka 89 : 89 menghiasi papan skor.

.

Di bangku pemain Todai hanya terlihat mereka terduduk sembari mengatur napas dan memulihkan stamina. Sungguh pertandingan ini berat sekali untuk dimenangkan. Dari kumpulan mahasiswa Tokyo University itu tampak jelas dua orang perempuan tengah sibuk untuk menyediakan handuk dan minuman isotonik yang menjadi sponsor turnamen ini.

"Kau begitu kerepotan ya?" Shun berujar pada Satsuki yang baru saja memberikannya sebotol minuman dan selembar handuk.

Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan seulas senyum penyemangat untuk wakil kapten, "Tetap semangat, Shun- _senpai._ " pungkas Satsuki.

Diberi semangat seolah mendapatkan stamina tambahan, hal itu dirasa oleh Shun. Ia mengangguk pasti dengan senyuman hangatnya yang biasa.

"Lupakan kalau pertandingan ini adalah final. Kita harus terus bersemangat, perkuat pertahanan dan penyerangan sekaligus." Nijimura berkata seiring membangkitkan diri dari duduknya, semua rekannya berdiri untuk memulai kembali pertandingan.

Teeet!

Bel dimulainya kuarter ke empat telah berbunyi, pemain kedua tim kembali memasuki lapangan. Sepuluh menit terakhir ini adalah penentu siapa yang akan mengangkat trofi kemenangan.

Bola dimulai dari Universitas Tokyo. Sang _point guard_ baru saja menerima operan dari Kobori. Ia harus fokus membangun penyerangan, kondisi fisik semua orang memiliki batas, sudah pasti tubuh mereka sudah kelelahan meski stamina mungkin masih ada.

Shun bermain dengan tempo lambat, memberikan alur cepat pada kuarter keempat sama saja menguras sisa staminanya berserta semua rekan satu timnya. Sepasang obsidiannya membelalak ketika di depannya bukan sosok Imayoshi yang menjaga, melainkan Junpei berada di sana membentangkan kedua lengannya, "Majulah, Shun!" laki-laki yang pernah menanggung beban bersamanya memberikan tatapan penuh keyakinan bahwa ia bisa menghentikan alur permainan pemuda berparas kalem tersebut.

" _Tidak ada celah!"_ Shun terus mendribel bolanya ke kiri dan kanan, namun masih tak menemukan celah sedikit pun untuk melewati mantan rekannya, selama itu pula ia juga mengamati pergerakan rekannya, namun mereka masih belum bisa terlepas dari jerat kawalan tim lawan.

Hingga waktu 24 detik hampir habis, Shun tak mendapatkan celah untuk melewati penjaga serta mengumpankan bola. Tidak ada pilihan. Shun langsung melakukan _fade away_ dari luar garis tiga angka.

Whuss!

Sosok Hyuga Junpei tahu jelas bahwa tembakan tiga angka Shun tidak begitu baik, sehingga ketika ia tidak mampu memblokir tembakan tersebut, ia sedikit merasa tenang dengan hal tersebut.

Blesh!

Tanpa diduga oleh Junpei, ternyata Shun berhasil menambahkan angka dari tembakan tersebut.

"Bukan hanya dirimu yang terus berkembang." Shun berujar seiring senyumannya persahabatannya terukir pada wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah." Balas Junpei ketika mantan rekannya di Seirin berbalik untuk membangun pertahanan.

Di bangku pemain Todai semua pemain berserta manajer bersorak atas tembakan tiga angka Shun yang berhasil membalikkan kedudukan. Satsuki tersenyum senang, entah mengapa ini semua mengingatkannya ketika masih berperan sebagai manajer di Too Gakuen dulu. Namun jelas ada sesuatu yang membedakannya, ialah sosok Shun yang selalu hangat. Jujur saja, Satsuki dahulu mengira Shun memiliki sifat yang dingin lantaran kala memandang orang lain pemuda itu selalu menampilkan mimik tenang.

Dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut merah jambu panjangnya bergerak liar. Ia harus fokus pada pertandingan ini, tidak boleh pikirannya teralihkan.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung, kedua tim memainkan tempo lambat, sangat berhati-hati dalam penyerangan. Tembakan tiga angka dari Hyuga Junpei sulit sekali dibendung oleh Higuichi yang bertugas menjaganya, tetapi bukan berarti ia sudah menyerah, tembakan tiga angka yang Higuichi lakukan juga sangat berbahaya dan sulit untuk dipatahkan.

Duel antara Okamura melawan Nijimura juga beberapa kali terjadi, gebrakan kedua pemain itu pada ring terus membisingkan teriakan dan tepuk tangan para penonton. Pertarungan antara Miyaji bersaudara juga mewarnai jalannya permainan.

Kini tampak Yuya mendribel bola dengan kecepatan tinggi usai menerima operan dari Shun. Ia segera melompat saat merasa jaraknya dengan ring sudah tepat untuk melakukan _lay up._

Plak!

Sang kakak sama sekali tak membiarkan timnya semakin tertinggal. Kiyoshi Miyaji masih menunjukkan permainan terbaiknya untuk menghadapi sang adik, "Cih!" Yuya berdecap kesal. Kakaknya masih berada dalam performa terbaiknya.

"Selanjutnya _Nii-chan_ tak kan bisa menghentikanku!" Yuya berujar lalu segera kembali berlari membantu pertahanan.

Skor saat ini adalah 94 : 92 untuk keunggulan Todai di setengah kuarter keempat. Sungguh pertandingan yang sengit mereka tampilkan, serangan dan pertahanan apik ditunjukkan kedua tim. Mereka bermain layaknya pemain profesional, tenang, menunggu _timing_ yang tepat, dan memberikan gebrakan yang akurat.

Tohoku kali ini memberikan tekanan yang luar biasa, melalui Tsutomu mereka berhasil membawa bola masuk ke dalam area _free throw,_ Shun mendapat _screen_ dari Kiyoshi Miyaji saat berusaha menghentikan Imayoshi yang berlari melewatinya.

Senyuman licik Imayoshi masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, dengan postur tingginya ia melompat tinggi, di sebelahnya sudah berada Shun yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari _screen_ yang dilakukan Kiyoshi, ia berusaha memblokir _dunk_ yang akan Imayoshi lakukan.

Brak!

Shun terjatuh ketika tak mampu memblokir _dunk_ yang dilakukan Imayoshi. Kapten tim Strky kala itu memang luar biasa kehebatannya. Sosok tersebut lebih baik darinya di beberapa aspek. Shun sangat sadar itu, bagaimana ia bisa menghadapinya kemudian kala staminanya sudah terkuras?

"Semangat, Shun- _senpai!_ " Teriakan itu terdengar dari bangku pemain Todai, gadis cantik berbalutan _jersey_ Universitas Tokyo tersebut memberikannya semangat.

Shun memandang gadis tersebut dalam diam, entah mengapa pikiran pesimis tadi bisa hadir dalam benaknya. Ia segera bangkit dari terjatuhnya, kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Satsuki serta memberikannya senyuman.

Plak!

"Hentikan _background_ merah jambu itu! Cepat gantikan posisiku!" Yuya berujar usai menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang entah mengapa bisa-bisanya Shun melambaikan tangan usai dikalahkan saat duel di udara, pikir Yuya sedikit kesal.

Laki-laki bermanik tajam itu mengusap kepalanya dengan raut wajah kesal ia berikan pada Yuya, kemudian segera bertukar posisi dengan sang _small forward_ rekan timnya.

Penyerangan kembali di bangun tim asal Tokyo tersebut, melalui Yuya yang kini berperan sebagai _point guard_ sangat membingungkan Tohoku, lantaran ini adalah pertama kali menghadapi Todai dengan sosok Yuya sebagai _point guard._

"Aku lebih cepat darimu, _Nii-chan!_ " Yuya berujar seraya melakukan _drive_ cepat melewati sang kakak, Kiyoshi Miyaji sama sekali tak menyangka akan dilewati sang adik dengan begitu mudah, ia berbalik untuk mengejar sosok yang berparas mirip dengannya.

Di depan Yuya sudah terlihat Tsutomu berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan sosok pirang tersebut lebih dekat dengan ring. Yuya melakukan _crossover_ ke kananda, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari ring lalu melemparkan bola dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah ring.

Shun sudah mengerti itu, ia beradu kecepatan dengan Imayoshi, kemudian melompat untuk menggapai bola, ia melompat diikuti Imayoshi.

Brak!

Shun berhasil mendapatkan bola lebih dulu dan menggebrak ring Tohoku dengan keras menyelesaikan _alley oop_ tersebut.

Universitas Tokyo kembali memimpin dengan skor tipis 96 : 94 atas Tohoku.

Kedua tim masih belum mengalah, mereka kembali menyajikan permainan hebatnya. Di sisa waktu kuarter keempat ini sungguh para pemain mengerahkan semua tenaga mereka hingga tetes terakhir dari sisa peluh yang sudah membasahi tubuh.

Sebagian pengamat basket di sana masih belum mengetahui siapa pemenang pada pertandingan ini, namun mereka sudah mempunyai dugaan; bila Todai berhasil menambah angka maka mereka sudah berhasil menyentuh trofi kemenangan, dan bila Tohoku berhasil menambah angka maka pemenangnya masih belum bisa diketahui akhirnya.

Tak sampai 24 detik waktu tersisa, serangan Tohoku akan menjadi penentu pertandingan ini, tiga angka akan membawa mereka pada kemenangan, dan dua angka akan memaksa stamina mereka benar-benar terkuras habis di pertambahan waktu.

Imayoshi mendribel bola dengan lambat ketika berada tepat di depan Shun, ia tahu jelas bahwa pemuda bermimik tenang itu adalah pemain yang mampu disamai dengan pemain profesional, asal bergerak mampu membuat bola yang ia kuasai tercuri.

Dari balik kacamata itu sepasang manik hitam Imayoshi mengamati pergerakan rekannya, namun semuanya berada dalam pengawasan penuh dari lawan. Tak ada sela sama sekali untuk mengumpankan bola, sementara waktu terus berjalan menyisakan waktu 4 detik. Tak ada pilihan lain, kecuali ia sendiri yang menembakkan bola.

Imayoshi melakukan _crossover_ untuk membuka celah menembaknya, Shun dengan tanggap mengerti maksud dari hal tersebut. Ia mengikuti setiap langkah lawannya. Imayoshi berancang untuk menembak, namun sepasang mata tajam Shun sudah membaca pergerakan tersebut. Ia segera melompat ketika Imayoshi melompat.

Plak!

Teeet!

Tamparan keras pada bola tersebut menandai kemenangan untuk Todai.

Poft! ... Poft! ... Poft! ...

Kertas warna-warni dari konveti beterbangan bersamaan dengan ratusan balon-balon berjatuhan dari atap lapangan. Juara pada turnamen ini telah ditentukan. Universitas Tokyo berhasil menjuarai pertandingan.

" _YAAAAA!"_

" _YAAAAA!"_

Teriakan dari semua anggota klub basket Todai menggema berbarengan dengan teriakan kemenangan dari penonton. Mereka semua yang berada di bangku pemain segera berlari menghampiri rekan-rekan mereka di lapangan.

Satsuki jelas terlihat berderai air mata juga berlari, langkah cepat gadis itu tertuju pada Shun. Ia tak tahu mengapa, dadanya terasa sangat sesak lantaran terlalu bahagia untuk kemenangan timnya. Ini semua begitu elusif baginya yang belum genap satu bulan bergabung dengan klub basket sebagai manajer.

Bruk!

Shun terduduk ketika Satsuki langsung melompat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher pemuda bermanik kelam tersebut. Pelukan ini membuat dirinya aneh, seolah memulihkan staminanya yang sudah terkuras habis.

"Hei. Badanku bau keringat, Satsuki." Shun jelas merasa malu dengan dirinya dipeluk di depan umum seperti ini. Namun bohonglah dirinya bila ia bilang ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan rengkuhan erat dari sosok perempuan cantik yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Kita menang! Kita menang! Kita menang!" Satsuki berteriak terbenam dada bidang sang wakil kapten, Shun pun membalas pelukan itu, harum aroma tubuh Satsuki semakin memicu debar jantungnya untuk semakin menggila.

Satsuki tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut, namun lingkaran kedua lengan Shun menghambatnya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Sampai kapan kalian bermesraan?" Yuya membuka suara menginterupsi Shun dan Satsuki yang sontak saling melepaskan dan segera berdiri dengan mimik malu mereka masing-masing, namun Yuya tak acuh dengan itu, "ayo beri mereka salam, kita akan bertemu mereka di musim dingin." lanjut Yuya lalu berjalan menuju para pemain Tohoku.

Semua pemain Todai tampak bersuka cita, seusainya mereka saling bersalaman dengan pemain Tohoku sebagai tanda sportivitas. Shun bersalaman dengan Junpei, "Kita bertemu lagi di musim dingin." Junpei memberikan anggukan pasti. Jujur saja, kalah itu tidak menyenangkan.

.

Kini pemberian trofi untuk posisi pertama dan kedua tengah berlangsung, kedua tim tampak berbaris berbanjar menghadap podium. Mereka tampak mengenakan medali kemenangan.

Nijimura berjalan menuju podium dengan tenang, ia bersalaman dengan penanggung jawab dari turnamen ini, kemudian menerima trofi besar dari pria bersetelan jas hitam tersebut.

" _YAAAA!"_ Nijimura meneriakkan suaranya, disambut dengan tepuk tangan keras dari seluruh orang di dalam stadion.

Selepas pemberian trofi mereka tampak berfoto bersama, awak media pun tak luput untuk mengambil gambar pemenang turnamen ini. Shun tampak berdiri bersebelahan dengan Yuya dan seorang penggemar dadakan yang datang ke lapangan untuk berfoto.

Melihat hal tersebut, Satsuki hanya terkikik kecil melihat Yuya tampak protes dengan Shun yang memaksa penggemar dadakan itu berfoto bersama sahabat pirangnya.

"Shun!" Perempuan cantik dalam balutan _dress one piece_ biru tersebut berlari menuju _point guard_ andalan Todai. Satsuki ingat jelas bahwa perempuan tersebut yang ia lihat kemarin dan berteriak menyemangati Shun di detik-detik sebelum _tip-off_ dimulai.

Bruk!

Shun terjatuh dengan tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu memeluknya erat, semua ingatan tentang kemarin sore hingga kembali dalam benak perempuan beriris magenta tersebut. Satsuki merasa benda tumpul menghantam dadanya, hingga membuatnya sesak.

Satsuki tak ingin berlama menyaksikan itu, ia berlari menuju ruang ganti yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan untuk mengulas strategi. Berada di sini lebih lama dan menyaksikan Shun berpelukan dengan perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersebut hanya akan menyakitinya.

Satsuki sangat yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada sosok berparas tenang tersebut, wajar saja ia merasa cemburu bila melihat kedekatan Shun bersama perempuan lain, terlebih mereka berpelukan, hal tersebut seolah mencubit hati Satsuki dengan sangat keras dan terasa menyakitkan.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

Posisi Higuichi itu masih misteri, jadi Dimdim buat aja sesuai keinginan selagi tidak ada larangan~

Terima kasih sudah yang mem-fav dan mem-fol cerita ini, dan tentu terima kasih untuk yang membaca dan memberi review~

Ah! Tidak lupa terima kasih juga untuk yang menominasikan cerita ini ke dalam salah satu kategori IFA, walau Dimdim pesimis, tapi ada rasa senang tersendiri.

Sampai bertemu di cahpater terakhir.


	5. Reason(End)

Sosok pemuda pirang tampak menatap gadis manis berrambut merah muda tergerai yang tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju lorong ruang ganti. Dalam pandangan laki-laki bernama lengkap Yuya Miyaji itu menyiratkan keheranan yang kentara diketahui siapa pun yang menatap wajah rupawannya, " _apa aku harus ikut campur masalah percintaan orang lain?"_ ia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

Yuya mengalihkan pandangan pada figur sahabat yang menjadi bintang di pertandingan beberapa saat lalu. Shun masih dengan posisinya terduduk dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan dress one piece tengah memeluknya.

" _Nee-san_ , sudah dua kali kau memelukku seperti ini," laki-laki berkostum basket dengan nomor punggung 5 bertanya menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang sang kakak. Tentu Shun heran dengan sikap wanita tersebut yang mendadak aneh dan kemudian normal kembali usai beberapa detik berlalu.

"Aya- _Nee_ , kau sukses membuatnya cemburu," Yuya berujar dengan nada malasnya menginterupsi kakak-beradik di hadapannya.

Perempuan bernama lengkap Izuki Aya itu segera bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian memasang senyum bersahabat yang sangat mirip dengan Shun, "begitu ya? Shun, cepat kejar dia," Aya berucap memerintah sang adik yang kini memasang mimik heran.

"Bukan saatnya menjadi bodoh, Shun, baru saja aku melihat Momoi- _san_ berlari sambil menangis menuju ruang ganti," Yuya berkata melebih-lebihkan, sejujurnya ia tak melihat bagaimana ekspresi Satsuki ketika berlari menuju ruang ganti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shun berujar dengan nada menuntut, tapi masih bisa terkendali. Pemuda pirang tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan malas membuat laki-laki bermanik kelam itu langsung berlari menuju ruang ganti tanpa menunggu lebih lama demi mendengar jawaban Yuya.

"Ini kali pertama aku melihat Shun seperti itu karena perempuan," Aya berujar sambil menatap punggung sang adik.

Yuya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu, atau mungkin sependapat dengan Aya, tetapi yang jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu tahu satu hal, bahwa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Satsuki bisa memprovokasi sang _point guard_ andalan Todai.

.

.

 **Strange**

.

Disclaimer: **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

Story: **Baka DimDim**

.

 _Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, kecuali pengalaman menulis._

 _Informasi yang tertera dalam cerita bukan 100% valid._

 _Kesalahan penulisan berupa: typo(s) dan EBI yang belum sempurna bukan disengaja._

 _Cerita fiktif ini bertujuan sebagai hiburan, apabila ada kesamaan kejadian, tempat, dan alur bukanlah kesengajaan._

.

.

Ruang ganti sungguh terasa sunyi dirasa gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura. Perempuan berbusana kostum basket berwarna putih dan rok hitam itu duduk bersimpuh sembari bersandar pada loker, sepasang iris magentanya menatap langit-langit ruangan, dan pikirannya pun mengulang pemandangan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Bodoh sekali ia lantaran tak mampu mengendalikan diri kala melihat perempuan berambut hitam tadi memeluk Shun. Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Izuki Shun, lalu mengapa ia benci mendapati aksi rengkuh yang dilakukan perempuan barusan?

Seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Hal elusif yang mampu membuat aktornya merasa pahit dan manis secara bersamaan, sedih dan bahagia di waktu berinterval kejapan mata.

Sudah jelas bahwa Shun adalah pemuda berpembawaan hangat dengan paras tenang dan senyum bersahabat, pasti banyak perempuan selain dirinya yang telah jatuh hati pada laki-laki itu, tak terkecuali dirinya yang entah sejak kapan bisa terjerat dalam pesona karismatik Shun. Jadi tak heran pula bila Shun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh," Satsuki merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus beralasan seperti apa bilamana mendapat pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan lapangan oleh rekan sesama anggota klub basket.

 _Brak!_

Pintu dibuka dengan cepat oleh laki-laki yang tengah berputar-putar dalam kalbu Satsuki, "Ya ampun, mengapa Shun-senpai sudah berada di sini?" jelas gadis dengan sepasang fuchia menawan itu tak tahu harus seperti apa, dan menunggu sosok laki-laki di sana berujar lebih dahulu agar ia bisa mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Satsuki?!" Shun langsung berjongkok tepat di hadapan Satsuki dengan kedua tangannya menangkup dua pipi gadis itu, "Yuya bilang kau menangis, ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" pungkas Shun dengan pertanyaan.

" _Se-Senpai_ , tidak apa-apa," Satsuki tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, dirinya terlalu gugup untuk kedekatan mendadak ini, ia melirikkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri guna menghindari tatapan Shun, lalu tanpa diinginkan kedua pipi gadis tersebut perlahan mencoba tuk satu warna dengan rambutnya.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau demam? Merasa pusing?" Shun langsung bertanya seketika melihat keanehan pada wajah Satski, telapak tangan lebarnya langsung menangkup dahi gadis itu untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_ ," ujar Satsuki kemudian menatap Shun tepat pada sepasang manik kelam pemuda tersebut.

Baik Satsuki dan Shun terpaku dan terdiam bersamaan pandangan mata yang saling merefleksikan diri.

Debar jantung Satsuki kian meningkat kala merasa wajah Shun perlahan mendekat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan embusan napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kecuali memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , bisa bantu— ah, aku ke toilet dulu," Misaki datang kemudian segera pergi ketika baru saja menapakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang ganti, gadis berambut cokelat tersebut jelas memilih untuk pergi ketimbang mengganggu sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah saling menatap dengan distansi wajah tak lebih dari satu jengkal.

Shun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Satsuki yang termangu dengan detak jantung menggila. Satsuki jelas sadar apa yang ingin dilakukan Shun beberapa detik lalu, tetapi dirinya tak memiliki pengalaman mengenai hal tersebut hingga ia memilih untuk diam dan memejamkan matanya.

Masih dengan wajahnya yang merona ia menatap punggung tegap Shun yang kian menghilang usai pintu tertutup. Ia teringat bahwa suara Misaki sempat terdengar olehnya di kala ia memejamkan mata, tetapi seusai ia kembali memandang Shun, sosok perempuan berambut coklat sebahu itu sama sekali tak terlihat, atau mungkin telah pergi, seperti yang ia dengar, ke toilet. Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama Satsuki nyaris berciuman dan terpergok oleh orang lain.

 _Ah!_ Dirinya jelas merasa malu mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, bagaimana wajahnya barusan? Bagaimana ekspresi Shun kala pemuda itu merasakan embusan napas Satsuki di wajahnya? Sungguh hal tersebut tidak bisa ia bayangkan, karena mengingat itu saja sudah membuat pikirannya tak karuan.

Jatuh cinta memang menyenangkan, namun di balik itu terdapat sembilu yang siap menikam. Ia teringat kembali siapa perempuan berambut hitam memeluk Shun dengan tiba-tiba, Satsuki tak mengenalnya, ia harus mencari tahu jikalau tidak ia akan terus merasakan rasa cemburu tak berdasar ini.

.

.

 ** _26 April 2017_**

Hari demi hari berlalu, semua momen kemenangan tim basket Todai pada final turnamen atas Tohoku cukup sering menjadi buah bibir bagi banyak mahasiswa dari universitas asal kota Tokyo tersebut. Pasalnya banyak dari semua pelajar itu beranggapan akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan tim yang menjadi juara tahun lalu, tetapi semua anggapan tersebut berhasil dipatahkan dengan dibawa pulangnya sebuah trofi juara oleh tim yang diketuai Nijimura Shuzo.

Gimnasium. Ya, sebuah bangunan yang sudah seperti tempat wajib semua punggawa klub basket untuk berkumpul. Saat ini klub basket bersiap untuk merundingkan kabar yang akan dijelaskan sang manajer klub, tak seluruh anggota klub bisa hadir, pasalnya perbedaan jadwal kuliah menjadi penyebab, tetapi hal itu tak menjadi alasan untuk menghentikan perundingan ini karena selama mereka yang hadir lebih dari jumlah anggota keseluruhan, maka keputusan akan tetap bisa diambil.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai," Nijimura membuka rapat klub, sepasang manik hitamnya menatap Misaki dan Satsuki yang akan mengawali pembahasan.

"Kita akan membahas hadiah dari turnamen yang kita menangkan kemarin, aku sudah mengkalkulasi anggaran untuk klub, namun setelah aku bertanya pada penanggung jawab klub basket, anggaran kita masih memadai, dan justru sangat berlebihan bila ditambah uang hadiah turnamen kemarin," Misaki berujar sembari menatap semua anggota klub.

" _Whoaaaa!"_ semua anggota tampak senang dengan kabar yang dijelaskan Misaki. Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak tersenyum mendapati wajah senang para anggota klub.

"Pertanyaannya adalah akan kita apakah uang hasil hadiah ini? Ada saran?"

Semua tampak terdiam dengan pertanyaan yang diujarkan Misaki, hening beberapa saat, "kapten, kau ada saran?" gadis itu bertanya pada Nijimura usai mendapati wajah bingung dari punggawa klub basket.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan uang itu untuk melakukan latihan di luar? Aku melihat kerja sama kita masih kurang baik, khususnya untuk anggota baru, mungkin karena masih belum mengenal baik seniornya. Untuk itu latihan di luar menjadi opsi yang cukup bagus, kita akan mempererat kerja sama dan mengikis jarak yang kurasakan antara senior dan junior. Bagaimana? Ada saran lain?"

Semua tampak terdiam, namun ekspresi lain tertangkap jelas terlihat di wajah para anggota baru yang hadir dalam rapat. Bila boleh jujur apa yang diucapkan Sang Kapten adalah pemecahan masalah untuk mereka yang masih menjaga jarak pada seniornya.

Salah seorang anggota baru mengangkat tangannya, "Kapten, aku sebagai anggota baru merasa setuju dengan saran darimu, sejak bergabung aku merasa kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan para senior," pungkasnya diikuti dengan anggukan dari junior yang lain.

"Aku setuju untuk saramu, Kapten," Yuya berujar, tahun depan berkemungkinan yang menjadi kapten adalah dirinya, atau Shun, bisa merepotkan bila jarak senior dan junior masih tumbuh di antara mereka.

Mimik antusias tampak jelas terpatri di wajah baru klub basket itu, mendapati hal tersebut sontak sang kapten merasa keputusannya adalah ide yang cukup tepat, di samping hal itu mereka bisa berlibur usai turnamen yang sangat berat.

"Untuk waktu dan tempatnya bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sekarang, bagaimana?" gagas Nijimura, ia berpikir kalau lebih cepat dilakukan, maka semakin cepat pula tim bisa menjadi kesatuan, tanpa sedikit pun rasa canggung untuk seluruh anggotanya.

Anggukan para anggota klub menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan sang kapten. Pembahasan berlanjut pada waktu dan tempat, estimasi biaya yang diperlukan, penggunaan hadiah harus bisa mencukupi kegiatan mereka.

.

Di suatu kelas tampak seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di papan tulis. Jajaran muda-mudi di sana tampak mengamati segala untaian kata wanita tersebut dengan serius. Sedikit berbeda dengan sosok pemuda yang duduk tepat di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

Sepasang mata hitamnya memandang papan tulis putih itu dengan bosan, sejak pagi hingga sore ini ia merasa bosan sekali menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa, ditambah lagi dengan jadwal kelas pengganti, oleh karena itu khusus untuk hari ini dirinya tidak hadir dalam rapat yang entah beragenda apa, yang jelas dirinya, wakil kapten klub basket tidak hadir dalam rapat.

Jejeran angka pada papan tulis putih itu menjadi area pandang Shun. Sungguh dalam pikirannya ia bertanya, " _menghitung uang yang tidak terlihat fisiknya, dan itu uang siapa?_ " mahasiswa program studi manajemen itu tidak bisa fokus. Ia ingin segera kelas berakhir dan mengetahui hasil rapat klub basket saat ini.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada jam dinding di atas papan tulis, sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, maka kelas sudah selesai, sosok wanita paruh baya di depan kelas pun juga melihat jam tangannya.

"Kelas sudah selesai, jangan lupa tugas kalian. Sampai jumpa minggu depan," wanita itu berujar kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang seketika terasa gaduh dengan suara kursi bergeser dan tapak kaki pada lantai.

Shun pun tak ketinggalan untuk segera meninggalkan kelas dan beranjak menuju gimnasium. Dalam perjalanannya menuju bangunan khusus olahraga itu Shun berpapasan dengan juniornya di klub basket, " _Senpai?"_ junior itu segera menyapa Shun.

"Sudah ingin pulang? Bagaimana dengan rapatnya?" Shun bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Rapat sudah selesai, _Senpai_ ," jawabnya atas pertanyaan Shun.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," wakil kapten klub basket berujar kemudian segera berlalu menuju gimnasium. Ia yakin di sana sosok Nijimura berada bersama manajer dan Yuya.

Sesampainya di gimnasium tebakan Shun sungguh tepat, di sana masih ada kapten, kedua manajer, dan beberapa anggota klub basket yang lainnya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" Shun langsung bertanya.

Nijimura menatap sosok point guard kebanggaan Todai itu dengan wajah malas, datang bukannya memberi salam justru memberi pertanyaan, "Misaki, jawab pertanyaan Wakil Kapten kita," kapten klub basket meminta manajer pertama klub untuk menjawab.

Misaki yang tengah berbincang dengan Satsuki tampak menoleh kemudian berjalan mendekati Shun dengan lembaran kertas terlipat di tangan, "semua hasil rapat ada di situ, bacalah," gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu berucap,

Shun segera membaca kesimpulan rapat klub, "pantai Tagosehama?"

"Kita akan di sana selama tiga hari, dua malam, keputusan sudah diambil tadi, lusa pagi kita berangkat ke sana untuk berlibur dan mempererat hubungan antara senior dan junior di klub basket," Misaki menjelaskan sesuatu yang kemungkinan belum diketahui Shun.

"Lusa? Bagaimana dengan jadwal kuliah."

"Masalah jadwal aku akan membuatkan surat perizinan untuk kegiatan klub."

Senyum pemuda itu tampak berkembang, berita itu menjadi kabar gembira, beberapa saat lalu ia mengeluh lantaran kuliah hari ini begitu membosankan, dan lusa akan menjadi penghilang penatnya hari ini.

.

 ** _Strange_**

.

 ** _28 April 2017_**

Aroma pantai begitu khas berasa cium baunya, inilah pantai Tagosehama, bertempat di Prefektur Shizuoka. Terik matahari sama sekali tak melunturkan animo seluruh anggota klub basket.

Di barisan paling depan Shun tampak berjalan dengan tas selempang yang cukup besar, bersama Yuya bersama tas besar yang sama persis dengan milik Shun.

Liburan di bulan April? Tentu tidak ada yang menduga itu. Pantai saat ini tampak sepi, lantaran bulan ini bukanlah bulan liburan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Bibimu memiliki sebuah penginapan di sini, terlebih ada lapangan basket di sana," Shun bertanya pada sosok laki-laki yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya sejak masuk universitas.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Kau tidak bertanya padaku," sambil berjalan Yuya menjawab pertanyaan Shun, memimpin jalan menuju penginapan milik kerabatnya.

Beberapa menit berjalan kini sebuah bangunan besar tampak berdiri tegak di depan sejumlah anak-anak muda di sana. Shun tak habis pikir, tempat ini seperti penginapan dengan harga yang cukup mahal, fasilitas taman, kolam renang walau berada di dekat pantai, dan sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang tampak terawat.

Suasana tampak nyaman, penginapan ini berada cukup dekat dengan pantai, dan dekat pula dengan hutan yang tak terlalu luas.

"Ini adalah jadwal kita selama berada di sini," Misaki berujar seraya memberikan setumpuk kertas berisi jadwal mereka sampai dengan lusa, "pastikan semua anggota mendapatkan selembar, dan ingat di sini kita berusaha untuk mempererat hubungan, jangan canggung untuk sesama anggota," pungkas Misaki.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , ayo kita cari kamar kita," Satsuki langsung menoleh begitu rekan sesama manajernya berujar, perempuan berambut merah muda itu tampak diam saja, sudah sejak final basket kemarin informasi yang ia cari tentang perempuan di _Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium_ masih belum ia dapatkan.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?" ucap kembali Misaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, Misaki- _chan_ ," jawab Satsuki lalu segera menyusul untuk mencari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Misaki langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Di susul Satsuki yang juga melakukan hal yang dilakukan perempuan berambut coklat di sebelahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Misaki segera melontarkan pertanyaan yang perempuan berambut merah muda itu tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Tempat ini bagus dan pantainya bersih," Satsuki mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang dimaksud Misaki adalah tempat berlibur klub basket.

"Maksudku hubunganmu dan Izuki."

Satsuki yang baru mengerti segera terdiam dengan wajah merona. Ia teringat kejadian di ruang ganti kala final turnamen beberapa hari lalu. Jantungnya berpacu tanpa sebab yang jelas sekarang ini.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" Misaki memberikan pertanyaan bertubi. Perempuan itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Satsuki.

Misaki hanya mendapatkan pandangan wajah malu-malu teman sesama manajer klub itu. Tanpa diminta sebuah ide begitu saja hinggap dalam pikirannya.

"Seusai latihan nanti temani aku jalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Oke?"

Satsuki tampak heran dengan ajakan Misaki yang tiba-tiba. Merasa itu bukan hal yang buruk, perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengiyakan ajakan itu.

"Bantu aku mengumpulkan semuanya. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang dan pukul 3 nanti latihan dimulai."

Perempuan berambut coklat itu beranjak dari ranjang. Ia menunggu Satsuki yang masih pada posisi berbaring dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Kenapa? Kau membayangakan sore nanti kau dan Izuki berjalan di tepi pantai sambil bergandengan tangan, lalu tertawa bersama?" Misaki merasa asyik menggoda juniornya ini.

" _Mou!_ Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Nijimura-senpai?" Satsuki mencoba membalas.

"Kami memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Misaki menjawabnya dengan santai. Hal itu membuat Satsuki mengembungkan kedua pipi, lantaran usahanya menggoda Misaki tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Satsuki pun bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan menuju Misaki. Mereka berdua segera mengumpulkan semua anggota untuk bersiap bersantap siang.

Tak sulit untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota klub. Kini semua telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Tampak obrolan kecil terjadi, ada yang membahas mengenai final beberapa hari lalu dan ada pula yang membahas tentang perempuan idaman.

Sampai setibanya pengurus penginapan dan kedua manajer klub datang membawa makan siang perhatian semua berganti pada menu yang tersaji. Mereka tak kuasa mengguk liur dalam mulut mereka dan rasa lapar pun bertambah usai melihat jajaran makan yang menggugah selera.

Shun memperhatikan Satsuki yang tengah menyusun makanan. Sepasang manik kelamnya tiada henti mengamati setiap pergerakan perempuan itu. Kali terakhir keduanya saling berbicara adalah usai final turnamen berakhir.

Seketika Satsuki menatap balik Shun, keduanya tampak saling memalingkan wajah dengan perasaan asing di hati mereka.

Santap siang pun berlangsung hangat dan obrolan serta canda saling terlempar di ruang makan. Hal ini memang yang diharapkan untuk mengikis distansi senioritas dan memperkuat kekompakan.

.

Semburat oranye kian memwarnai cakrawala. Di lapangan tampak semua anggota klub basket tengah membereskan semua peralatan latihan mereka. Kedua manajer klub tampak sibuk dengan menyusun botol minuman yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Setelah ini adalah waktu bebas untuk kalian. Besok waktu bebas kita bisa bermain di pantai."

Mendengar kata-kata sang kapten membuat semua orang di sana merasa senang. Itu adalah hal yang paling ditunggu oleh semuanya. Liburan di awal tahun ajaran baru memang sangat langka sudah pasti tak ada yang ingin melewatkannya, terlebih lusa pukul 10 mereka harus segera bersiap untuk berkemas kembali ke Tokyo.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba. Sinar matahari tampak sudah menerangi daerah pesisir pantai. Hangat binar surya menjadi hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

Di penginapan sudah ribut dengan ulah Yuya Miaji yang berteriak untuk mengajak semua orang pergi ke pantai, bahkan pemuda pirang itu sudah bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana pantainya.

"Hei! Cepat! Hargai waktu kalian berada di sini kalau tak ingin menyesal melewatkan momen melihat perempuan di pantai!"

"Berisik sekali kau!" Shun membuka pintu kamar dan segera melempar bantal ke arah wajah Yuya.

" _Nice pass!"_ Yuya memang berniat bebaring di pantai, tak disangka Shun memberinya bantal untuknya bersantai, meski maksud Shun sebenarnya adalah mengusir pengganggu yang berisik itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian banyak dari mereka bergerombol keluar penginapan siap untuk bermain di pantai.

Suasana di penginapan terasa sepi sekarang ini, pasalnya hampir semua penghuninya sudah berada di luar untuk menikmati liburan dengan maksimal.

Di luar penginapan tampak Misaki menunggu Satsuki berganti bikini. Perempuan berambut coklat dengan baju bikini berenda di bagian dada itu tampak tak sabar menunggu Satsuki.

Senyum di wajah Misaki berkembang saat melihat rekan sesama manajer itu datang dengan bikini berwarna biru dan tampak seksi dengan itu. Perempuan berambut coklat itu menatap dada Satsuki yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

" _Waahhh!"_ Takjub Misaki melihat tubuh Satsuki yang menjadi _body goals_ bagi hampir setiap perempuan.

Sebuah kemeja pantai melayang terlampir di kepala Satsuki. Perempuan berambut merah jambu itu berbalik dan menatap pelaku pelempar kemeja di kepalanya. Tampak Shun bertelanjang dada di belakang dan berjalan dengan tenang melewatinya.

"Pakai itu."

Shun tak berucap apa-apa setelahnya dan terus berjalan menuju pantai meninggalkan Satsuki yang terdiam dan Misaki yang tersenyum bersiap menggoda Satsuki.

"Kalau kau menghargai perasaannya kau harus mengenakan kemeja itu. Kalau kau tak peduli dengan perasaannya, maka biarkan yang lain melihatmu mengenakan bikini seksimu itu, Satsuki- _chan_."

Satsuki menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Misaki. Ia mengerti maksud dari Shun yang tak ingin dirinya yang mengenakan bikini dilihat laki-laki lain.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengenakan kemeja Shun. Aroma dari kemeja itu sama persis dengan aroma yang ia rasa kala dirinya berhimpitan dengan Shun saat berada di keret.

Seusai mengenakan kemeja itu, tampak kedua perempuan di sana berjalan menuju pantai.

Pantai ini tak begitu ramai lantaran bulan ini bukanlah musim liburan. Satsuki dan Misaki hanya duduk di bawah payung pantai sembari melihat anggota klub lainnnya bermain bola volley.

Satsuki tak henti memperhatikan Shun yang tampak bersenang-senang dengan anggota lainnya. Sampai seketika iris fusianya beralih ke arah lain dengan asal kala Shun menatap Satsuki dari kejauhan. Debar jantung perempuan itu meningkat saat Shun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya sembari menenggak minuman isotonik yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh klub basket.

Misaki yang berada di dekat Satsuki dan Shun mengambil inisiatif untuk memberikan mereka berdua waktu berasama di momen yang sama ketika sang kapten melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku tinggal ya. Shuzo memanggilku," Misaki langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Satsuki mau pun Shun.

Kini hanya tersisa Satsuki dan Shun terduduk di sana. Satsuki merasa jantungnya tak sehat bila berada di dekat Shun seorang diri.

"Aku ingin berenang," Satsuki berujar, tetapi geraknya kala bangkit dari posisinya terhenti karena Shun menggenggam tangannya.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Kuyakin kau ingin membawa pulang satu atau dua sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan," Shun berucap sembari gurat malu sama terlihat di wajah tenangnya.

Satsuki langsung mengangguk. Degub jantungnya kian meronta saat ini, apalagi Shun sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melepas genggamannya.

Shun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju pesisir pantai yang paling dekat dengan sebuah mercusuar.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya. Mereka hanya berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan menuju tempat yang Shun tuju. Di depan sana terdapat berbatuan yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu menaiknya lebih dahulu kemudian membantu Satsuki untuk mengikutinya.

"Lihat," Shun menunjukkan sesuatu di balik bebatuan besar yang mereka naiki.

Satsuki terkejut menatap banyak sekali cangkang kerang dan keong laut berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari. Shun melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian melompat turun dan mengambil satu dari banyak cangkang keong laut dan menunjukkannya pada perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Satsuki tak ingin ketinggalan untuk melihatnya dari dekat. Ia melompat ke bawah, tetapi karena pasir yang menjadi pijakkan berposisi tak datar membuat perempuan itu nyaris terjatuh apabila Shun tidak menangkapnya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi kedua tangan Shun melingkari pinggang Satsuki. Wajah mereka berdistansi sangat dekat hingga mampu merasakan embusan napas masing-masing. Desiran aneh terasa menggelitik di dalam perut mereka.

Satsuki sadar dengan posisi mereka lebih dahulu. Ia berencana untuk memperbaiki posisinya yang tengah direngkuh oleh Shun. Namun, pemuda itu enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Shun—"

"Aku ... jatuh cinta padamu, Satsuki."

Perempuan itu tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang ini. Dadanya kian bergemuruh dan sepasang matanya terasa memanas mendengar pernyataan Shun. Semua rasa cemburu pada perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang pernah memeluk pemuda itu sirna begitu saja.

"Kenapa baru sekarang bilangnya?" Satsuki berkata sembari menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dada Shun. Gadis itu bisa merasakan debar jantung Shun yang tak berbeda dengannya saat ini.

Shun terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Sejujurnya apa yang ia katakan murni bukanlah sesuatu yang telah direncanakan.

"Kenapa barus sekarang? Setelah aku merasa cemburu melihatmu dipeluk mesra perempuan berambut hitam di dekat sungai saat kau bermain dengan seekor anjing dan saat di final turnamen?"

Mendengar hal tersebut Shun mulai mengerti alasan Satsuki bersikap aneh. Rasa senang begitu saja menghinggapi dadanya. Ia memeluk erat Satsuki tak ingin mengunkiri perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Bodoh. Itu kakakku. Jujur saja aku tak tahu alasan jelas kenapa dia memelukku, bahkan dia sebenarnya cukup jahil padaku kalau di rumah."

Satsuki menolehkan wajah ke atas melihat wajah Shun yang tampak samar rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. "Di antara kita berdua, aku yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, Shun- _senpai_."

Shun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudan mendekatkan wajah pada Satsuki dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan mesra, sama sekali tak peduli jika ada seseorang yang melihat. Sementara Satsuki yang pada awalnya terkejut dengan Shun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya turut memejamkan mata dan membalas kecupan mesra yang diberikan pemuda itu.

Keduanya saling memandang usai ciuman pertama mereka. Saling melempar senyum dengan rona malu-malu terpatri di wajah masing-masing.

"Alasanku bergabung menjadi manajer klub basket adalah Shun dan sekarang alasanku jatuh cinta jugalah Shun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menutup, "alasanku jatuh cinta adalah Satsuki," lalu memeluk gadis itu. Diikuti Satsuki yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Shun.

.

.

 _End_


End file.
